Je Vous ai connu
by nickygirl
Summary: Sora's the new girl at Odaiba High School, but she and Matt used to be the best of friends until something happened that led to a tragic accident that made Sora move away. Matt and Sora try to mend their relationship and secrets start to unfold.
1. THE new GIRL

A/N: Ok.. sorry about the long wait… but I want to start this now before someone gets mad at me. This is the fixed version, and it'll seem kind of the same, but there will be some changes. And I'm trying to make them longer, but I have to see if I can?

I entered the room after the teacher called me in, "Y éste es nuestro nuevo estudiante Sora. Espero que usted la trate bien y la demuestre alrededor." (_And this is our new student Sora. I hope you treat her well, and show her around_.) I smiled weakly as I looked at every person in the room while all of them stared back at me, and I rubbed my arm nervously cause I hated it when people stared at me. I turned to the teacher when I heard her call my name, "¿Por qué usted no dice un poco de materia sobre se?" (_Why don't you tell us something about yourself_?)

I nodded, "My name is Sora Takenouchi, and I am 18 years old. I moved to here from Kyoto, and I used to live here in Odaiba since forever but moved when I was 14, but I actually never went to this high school," I said.

"Muy interesante. Sientese al lado de Yamato alla," (_Very interesting. Sit over there next to Yamato_,) she pointed to the back of the room. I followed where she was pointing at and stared at the blonde sitting down looking completely bored out of his mind. I dragged myself to the seat in front of him, and dropped my backpack on the floor with a loud thump. I sighed, 'I'm really not looking forward to this now.' I muttered to myself as I wrote down the adjectives in Spanish.

I looked at the new girl sitting next to me, and started to check her out. She was wearing tight, ripped on the knees jeans, a black t-shirt with something written on it with a shiny silver color. I also noticed that she was wearing an oversized pair of sunglasses over her eyes, and looked at her oddly. She must have not noticed that she was inside now, and that sunglasses are forbidden in the school. Oh well. I continued to write the rest of the notes on the board as the teacher kept on talking about something until I zoned her out. I hated Spanish class, and I had to do something to take my mind off of it. I tore a small piece of my notepaper and crumbled it into a small ball and flinged it with my fingers. It landed on the new girl in front of me. I have now found something fun to do. I continued to fling more small paper balls and wanted to see how much I could stick onto her hair. I bet the last one I threw hit her hard enough for her to notice, and she turned around to face me. "Stop it," she whispered, but it had some anger in her voice.

"Make me," I whispered back.

She looked at me with disgust, "Fuck you!" and then turned around again. I threw a larger ball that was made up of one whole piece of paper, and it hit her right in the middle of the back of her head. I watched as she raised her hand and waved it slightly side to side. 'Shit,' and I slouched more into my chair. "¿Si, Senorita Takenouchi?" Ms. Gonzalez looked at her.

"Matt here keeps on throwing huge paper wads at me, and he won't stop," she said innocently.

The teacher stared at me with glaring eyes, "Senor Ishida, detention for you after school. See you there." And then turned back around to write more of the notes. My mouth hung open, and I watched with my wide eyes Sora spinning around in her chair and grin at me. "Bitch!" I muttered for only her to hear.

"Thank you." she grinned wider.

Well, he did deserve it. If I didn't do that, he wouldn't have stopped, and now he has detention. I laughed to myself. I'm not always this mean, but if I hate someone I'll be mean back. When the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and started to walk to my next period. I walked for a good couple of inches until my foot got caught under another foot, and I started to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the ground…

"Owww!" I moaned to myself walked through the hallways searching for my next class. I touched my head gingerly and flinched when I touched the bump on my head. Stupid Matt freaking tripped me, but at least he gets two detentions cause Ms. Gonzalez saw the whole thing. I looked at my schedule again and tried to figure out where my next class is. I looked around and tried to find Room 234. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, I accidentally bumped into someone making her drop her binder. "Sorry," I mumbled as I picked up my stuff. "No, I'm sorry. I was walking to fast trying to get to class before I get there late. My teacher's going to kill me if I'm late for the tenth time," explained the pink haired girl, "Hey, you're new here. Cause if you're not, then I would know you. But since you're new, I don't know you. Hi, my name's Mimi Tachikawa! What's yours?" Mimi chirped in a high pitch voice.

"My name is Sora Takenouchi, and yes, I am new here. Just moved here in Odaiba yesterday," I said, "Well, I have to go and find my classroom."

"Maybe I can help you? What room are you going to?"

"Room 234."

"Hey!" Mimi screamed happily in her pitched voice that made me cringe, "That's where I'm going. Come on I'll show you where it is." I followed the girl and was led to a classroom with the number 234 on the door. We entered the room and I started to became uneasy again as eyes were set on me. "Hey, Mr. Komichia (just made up any name), this is the new student, Sora Takenouchi." Mimi said to the teacher. Mr. Komichia looked at me and just pointed to the seat next to where Mimi was sitting. I walked over to my new seat and opened my binder ready for this class. The desks were grouped together in fours, and I could see everyone in my group. Mimi was right next to me, and the guy next to her was kinda cute looking if you like that nerdy look. I mean just looking at the guy you can tell he's a nerd, but I couldn't help but notice he was really cute. He had short reddish, more like maroon hair with dark brown eyes (A/N: I'm not sure what color eyes he has) and his arm was resting on a white and yellow laptop. And then next to him was a dirty blonde hair girl with greenish looking eyes. She noticed that I was staring at her, and smiled. I smiled back, and looked away before I seemed weird. After ten minutes of notes, we had to work with our partners on a math worksheet. The laptop guy seemed to just want to work on the paper by himself, so it was just me, Mimi, and the other girl working together. "Oh don't mind him. He's feels like he's too smart for us, so he just chooses to work by himself," the girl in front of me explained, "My name's Maria, and I know your Sora cause I keep on hearing from all the guys that there's a new hot red head in our school. So I just thought that would be you since I have never seen you before, and the fact that you have red hair."

"Yeah, that's me." I said, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Okay, let's start working on this before we get too off topic."

I walked with Maria and Mimi to lunch since we all have it together. I have learned that I have six classes with both of them, not counting my honors classes since they "are to stupid for that". I also noticed that the blonde devil was in all of my classes so far, and now he's also in my lunch period, and to make it worse he's also sitting at the same table. "Okay, guys, this is Sora. Sora these are my friends and soon yours too. Ooo, I want to introduce you to everyone!" she screamed excited, "Okay, you know me already. And you know Maria too. So next to her is Daisuke, or Davis as we call him.- I looked at Davis, and I had to say that he's one cutie, but he looks younger than me.- "He's one of our soccer boys, and he's a freshman. And next to Davis is Taichi"- who I must say is another complete cutie, but I could never go out with Tai- "He's another soccer boy, and next to him is his sister Kari and then next to her is T.K, Matt's younger brother and next to him is the most popular and hottest guy in our school, Yamato Ishida, or just Matt."

"Yeah, I know him already." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I met this girl already. She's the one I told you about Tai, the bitch that gave me TWO detentions." I grinned, and saw that Tai looked at me and started to crack up. "Sora… gave you a detention?"

"Yeah, she gave me two. And there's nothing funny about it."

"Yeah, there is," Tai said as he continued to laugh. I had a pretty good lunch, you know except for the fact that I tried to ignore Matt flinging his nasty food at me. I totally got mad when he landed a huge chunk of meatball on my jeans when I stood up to throw out my garbage and left a big red stain on my butt. I was so embarrassed, but Tai was kind enough to lend me his huge hoodie that ended about an inch or two above my knees. I thanked him, and left with Mimi to science with Tai and the devil following us behind. I entered the room and sat next to Mimi again and Tai, hey I'm not complaining, but I am complaining that I have to sit with Matt too since it was a big table that can sit four people. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked to see whom it was. It turned out to be Mr. Nye, the Science teacher. "Miss Takenouchi, can you take off your sunglasses. It is against school policy to be wearing them during school hours." I just blankly stared at him, and then I slowly took them off. I let my hair fall over my face and started to do my work. When I heard Mimi call me, I quickly turned around but I regretted it. Cause now everyone was looking at me, I looked forward again to ignore the stares but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud thump that sounded like someone falling with their chair. I turned around again to see Matt on the floor, and I started to hear people laughing out loud.

I looked at the girl as she took off her sunglasses. 'She was wearing that the whole day.' I kept on watching her as she let her hair fall on her face. I listened to the teacher explain what they're doing next and grabbed the packet to start on the group assignment. "Sora?" I heard Mimi call the girl. "Sora?" I heard Mimi call the girl again. Now, Sora finally heard her and slowly looked at them. My eyes widen when I saw what the girl was hiding underneath her sunglasses. Right on the corner of her eye was a small blue and silver tattoo of a butterfly. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor as I heard his classmates laughing. I got up slowly with a sheepish smile on my face trying not to be too embarrassed. I sat back down with just a few people still looking at me, so I just ignored them. It's not like I fall down off of chairs often. It was that new girl's fault. It wasn't just her ruby red eyes that got to me; it was that butterfly tattoo that did it. And I knew that everyone else was surprised by it because no one was looking at Me anymore, but they were now looking Sora, who just glared at me and now was just trying to not pay attention by doing the assignment with Sora while Tai did nothing. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, and started the work too.

I watched Matt get up, and glared at him still chuckling a bit. I turned to Mimi to help her with the work that we had to do since Tai here looked to bored and lazy to do anything and Blondie was now too busy thinking. "Hey, Mimi, you want to come over my house or something?" I whispered to the girl next to me so we won't get in trouble.

"Sure," she nodded, "But I need a ride. Daddy took my car cause I got into my second car accident in a week."

"Yeah, but I'm going to try-out for tennis and soccer. So you'll have to wait for me after school."

"Doesn't matter to me, I have cheerleading today anyways."

I entered the girls' locker room even though I couldn't change because I didn't have gym clothes with me, but I was excused. I walked with Mimi outside where they were going to play soccer. I sat down on the cold metal bleachers, and watched the coach explain what they were doing. "Okay, this is going to be optional. You don't have to play soccer if you don't want to since it's a Friday which means it's a free day. What we're going to do is have the people who are not playing watch from the bleachers while the people who are playing go into two teams. So if you're not playing, go ahead and go sit at the bleachers. The majority of the class sat down and the bleachers were full. Probably only 20 people were left including Maria, Tai, and Matt, but Mimi sat down right next to me. "I hate sports," she said to me as she sat down. They separated into two teams and started to play with Tai's team against Maria's team with Tai's team having the ball. I watched as Tai easily kick the ball through the field without anyone's help and he scored one point.

It was a very not interesting game cause we all knew that Tai's team was going to win. Of course, Maria's team had no chance when Tai alone ruled the field scoring already ten points after five minutes. Tai was an expert on the field. When the whistle blew, everyone started to walk inside to get dressed then to go home. Mimi let me borrow some of her clothes and I put them on and I was uncomfortable so quick. I was wearing tight short shorts with Cheer on the butt and a really really really tight black t-shirt. "Hey, do you mind if Tai and Matt comes with us. You know, just for fun? They're both staying after too since Tai has soccer practice and Matt's always at the music room practicing with his band" she asked me as I putting on the t-shirt, "Oh my gosh, you should hear Matt's band. Have you ever heard them in Kyoto? Cause their really good. I have a copy of their album in my locker, you know being one of Matt's good friends is a good thing."

"I don't mind Tai coming, but I do mind if Matt comes." I muffled through the shirt.

"Oh, he's not always like what he was in the cafeteria. He's a pretty cool person once you get to know him."

"It's not that, it's just the fact…"

"Nonsense, I'll invite them. So I'll see ya." Mimi waved good-bye and left leaving me wide-eyed. I swear that girl is seriously unique, but I ignored it and started to walk to the gym to meet up with the Soccer coach. When I saw her I called to her, "Excuse me?" I said trying to get her attention. When she heard me she turned around and smiled, "Hello, what brings you here?"

"I was thinking of joining the school's tennis team."

"Well, I don't find that possible. You see, you're kinda late because we only take people who tried out at the beginning of the year and who deserve to be in our team. And since it's February, it seems you can't join."

My smile faded, "Can't I just try out like right now?"

"We already have enough people in our team," the tennis coach explained, but I bet she saw my puppy eyes, that no one could ever resist cause she continued, "But here's the thing, if you show me that you're good enough at our next practice I'll let you in the team."

I smiled, "Oh my gosh! Thank you, and I promise you that I won't disappoint you. So when's the next practice?"

"Monday after school at the tennis courts, don't miss it!"

"Oh my gosh, I won't! I'll see you there," I said as I started to leave, "Can you tell me where the soccer team is?"

"Right now, they're practicing in the soccer fields which is right behind here. You could go through these doors," the tennis coach said as she pointed to the back doors.

"Thanks you so much!" I yelled happily as I strolled to the soccer fields to find the team running around the field. I opened the metal fence, and walked to the guy that seemed to be the coach. He stared at me as I was walking towards me, and I started to feel queasy again. "Can I help you?" he asked.

""My name's Sora, and I want to join the team." I told him.

"Well, first you have to try out which you can do right now. But I must tell you that a girl has never joined our team," the coach warned

"Now you will! So I can try out right now?"

"Yeah, first you have to go against someone from the team, and I think you'll go against Taichi," he said as he called the bushy haired boy over.

"What's up, Coach? And what's she doing here?" Tai asked rudely when he saw me standing by the coach.

"She wans to join the soccer team, and she's trying out. I want you to go against her in a friendly game to see if she's good enough to join," the coach explained.

"A girl? There's no way a girl's joining our team. That's going to kill our chance for championship's"

"If she beats you at a game, then she's good enough," said the coach as he whistled bringing the team back, "Alright, all of you sit down while we watch Tai and Sora play a game. Dai and Michael are both going to be goalies. First one to get 2 points will be the winner." Taichi walked to the middle of the court getting ready for the match while I was about to join him until she felt someone grab her arm. "Don't worry, Tai's not always like that. He's really a sweet guy, but when it comes to soccer, he'll be the most serious as he can get," Coach said to her.

"I know…" I said back as she walked to the court.

Sora stared back at Tai with a sparkle in her eyes. When she heard the whistle, she immediately kicked the ball, but Tai got to it first. She ran over to where he was and was now right behind him. She kicked the ball out of his control and kicked the white and black ball towards his goal to Daisuke, who was ready to block the ball from going into the goal. But before she got two feet to the goal, she felt the ball get kicked away. She turned around, and saw that Tai now has the ball and was laughing at her. She got a little bit angry, and ran as fast as she could to the boy. It was too late, and Tai already had one point. They both stood at the middle of the field, and when the whistle blew, Sora kicked the ball into her control. She dribbled it for ten feet, and then kicked it as fast as she could to his goal and she scored easily. This is it she thought as she waited for Coach to blow the whistle, so she can score the last point and join the team. But she knew it wasn't that easy since Tai was a great player and a hard opponent to beat, but she had to beat him to join the team. Sora and Tai both heard the whistle, and kicked the ball that rolled to left. They ran to it, but for a minute the ball didn't go anywhere since both kicked it out of the other's control while the other would kick it again. This kept on going until Tai kicked it was hard as could, letting the ball roll to Sora's goal. Sora groaned while she ran as quickly as she can to Tai. Knowing that the red head beauty was very close to him and was about to kick the ball out of his control, but he wouldn't let that happen. He was going to do his special move that would confuse the hell out of anyone. He stopped immediately with the soccer ball under his foot. He watched Sora keep running then stop when she finally realize that he stopped. This was his cue to run again right pass her.

Sora ran pass her opponent and she stopped immediately. She turned around and saw that he was grinning at her. Before her mind processed, he was running again to her goal ready to score the last and important goal. She watched him run in zigzags and spin in circles, but she knew exactly what he was doing and was always a step behind him. But at the final second, she was a step ahead of him.

'She knows what I'm doing exactly' Tai grumbled in anger. 'But I'm going to win this no matter what.' He kicked his leg behind him ready to kick the ball into the goal, but before he could even touch the ball, Sora kicked it towards his goal. He cursed silently and ran towards her. 'I'm not going to loose!' he said to himself. When he was right next to her, he kicked that ball and let it stay right under his foot. It was too quick for his opponent to realize, so she tripped with a loud thump. He ignored it, and ran to her goal and scored. He threw his hand in triumph and let his teammates pick him up chanting his name. When his eyes met Sora's figure, he felt sorry. She was still at the same exact spot where she tripped at the same position. He then noticed that she was kneeling on her right knee, and he squirmed out of the guy's grasp. He ran to where she was, "Sorry," he apologized. He got no response, "Sorry," he repeated. But when she didn't say anything again, he got frustrated, "Damn it, Sora, I said that I was sorry."

"That was low, Tai, lower than anything else you did," he heard her whisper barely that he had to lower his head to listen, "You should say you're sorry."

"I did!" he moaned when he heard her giggle. She sat up, and smiled at him.

"I didn't know you wanted to win that bad, and not let me join. That's mean, Tai!" she laughed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you say, Sora, whatever you say." Tai said as he picked her up and carried her through the field.

"Tai!" Sora shrieked in surprise, "Put me down!" Tai ignored her, but put her down when they got to where Coach was and the guys. She picked up her stuff, and started to leave until someone calling her name stopped her.

"Miss Sora, I would be honored to be the one to say that you're in the team," Coach exclaimed, completely ignoring the looks that the team was giving him.

Sora looked at him shocked, "But I lost the game."

"Yes, you did, but you showed that you are a very good player. A player that must be on our team if we want to win the championship's." Coach explained.

"Coach, that isn't fair!" some of the team whined.

"I'm cool with it." Everyone turned around to stare at Tai, who just sat on the bleachers drinking water. "But you're that one who's been all against it, and now you're saying that you don't care if she's in?" Dai yelled.

"Pretty much," he plainly said, getting up and picked up all of his stuff, "I think practice is over. I'll see you guys tomorrow, and you too, Sora, welcome to the team." He said, staring at her the whole time. The whole team watched him walk, and then looked at her. Sora felt herself become uneasy again and the coach noticed, "So, tomorrow we have another practice and we have a game on Friday. The practice is at five, and the game is at seven, don't miss anything. See you there!" And he left. Sora watched as the whole team left slowly, and she just stood there until she threw her hands up and jumped in the air. "YES!" she screamed into the air.

I happily skipped to my locker with Tai walking behind me. "Congrats" he said as I opened my locker.

"Thank you very much. I enjoyed the match. You're getting better and better from the last time that I went against you."

"Yup, soon I'll be the bestest and there's going to be no way anyone's going to beat me."

"Sure… just don't get your already huge ego any bigger." I said as I walked to the front door where I was suppose to meet everyone.

"SSSSSooooorrrrraaaaa….!" Tai whined as he ran to catch up with me.

A/N: Alright, that's chapter one. As you can see… I put the last chapter one and some of chapter two together in this one so I can make it bigger and change chapter two and three. I promise to put chapter two and three up by the end of the week and get the new chapter by next week. PROMISE!

**Review Please!**

**Love always,**

**nickygirl**


	2. Weak Knees

**A/N: I want to start typing this chapter right now, so I'll get the fourth chapter up sooner for all you guys that reviewed. Means so much to me!**

Chapter 2- Weak Knees

_A young girl climbed down the ladder that adorned vines wrapping around it bearing several white and purple flowers. She gingerly stepped down, trying not to stomp on one of the beautiful flowers. When the tip of her slippers touched the ground, she jumped with a small thud and a strong pair of arms wrapped around her petite waist. "Careful there, we don't want you to fall and ruin your beautiful face, now do we?" the owner of the arms said with a tint of playfulness in his baritone voice. She just laughed in return and started to walk out of her backyard. She slightly opened the gate of the wooden fence and a slight creak was heard, but she continued to open it slowly. They both cautiously strolled out making as little noise as possible. _

_The two best friends have been walking for ten minutes in a comfortable silence that only the best of friends could have. "So where are we going," the girl asked breaking the silence. _

_"Downtown to see my cousin, he's the only one that'll do it for us without a parent's signature," he answered her, but seemed like he was thinking about something else. He continued to look at the moon, and his face shone slightly letting the girl see his bright azure eyes glisten from the moonlight. She always loved to just stare at his eyes without a reason; it would always just mesmerize her about how the way it could change colors according what her best friend was feeling. Right now it was very light with a hue of silver in them, which meant that he was happy and she was glad that he was. She grabbed his hand, and wrapped it around her smaller ones into his bigger hands, and started to swing it back and forth. "So, Mr. Rockstar, who's you're new girlfriend I saw you making out with in the hallway today?" she implied with a bit of sadness in her voice that she tried to hide._

_"She was no one…" he replied._

_"She didn't seem like no one," she continued, "You know the way that you guys were groping each other there."_

_He ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair and sighed, "Can we not talk about her, please?" he pleaded._

_"Whatever, but I don't see why you're always don't seem to talk about your girlfriends with me. I am your best friend in the first place, you can tell me anything," she pointed out with laughter in her voice. She loved to play with his head all the time, and he would just join in with the banter with her… but not this time._

_He stopped in his tracks and looked down, "I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" he said through gritted teeth that made her turn around and stare at him. _

_"I didn't mean…" she responded to his sudden motion, but was interrupted by his yelling._

_"You're always nagging me about my new girlfriends, and I'm sick of it! You should just shut the fuck up already about it. I don't even see why you talk to me about it, there's nothing wrong with me having a girlfriend. Why don't you get a boyfriend, huh?" he roared, tightening the grip on her hands. She winced and instinctively squirmed out of his grasp. She held her right hand with her other hand carefully, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you like that." she apologized. She stared into his now dark blue eyes, and felt scared. She didn't know why he was acting like this, but he's been like this for a while now. She walked ahead of him, just to let him have some time to himself. She was ready to cry, but not in front of him. She wiped the little tears that escaped her eyes. When she heard light stomping of feet behind her she quickened her pace. _

_The blonde just stared at her retreating back, and he calmed down. He has been acting like a bastard lately. It was the stress's fault that plays with his mind, and he's been taking it all out on her. He hated to see her upset, so he ran after her. He noticed the she was walking faster, but he still caught her. He grabbed her arm, and embraced her. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk lately," he whispered into her ear and hugged her tighter. She returned the hug, "I'm sorry too for being a nagging bitch. Come on, let's go before it's morning and our parents find out we ran away." She grabbed his hand again, and they both made their way downtown. "So, what are you going to get?" he asked her with curiosity._

_"I really thought of getting a cute one, like a butterfly," she explained._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

(Sunday)

"Shut the hell up!" she moaned as she rolled around and banged the sleep button on her alarm clock. When the clock fell silent she tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. She was all ready awake, and there was no use trying to go back to sleep. She roughly pushed the comforter off of her, and dragged herself out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, and the first thing she did was looked in the mirror. The first thing that caught her eye was the goddamn tattoo of hers. She should have had that removed a long time ago especially when her parents saw it for the first time. "But if you chose to do this, you're going to live with this." Her parents same exact words ringed in her head. Walking to the closet, she grabbed a towel and started the water in the large bathtub. She took the bubble bottle that stood next to the bathtub and poured almost the whole thing in the flowing water. She watched bubbles forming slowly until the tub was completely full and the bubbles were at least ten inches high. She started to shed her pajamas off, and met a chill of coldness on her tanned smooth skin. She dipped a foot into the water and when she was pleased with the temperature, she jumped into the hot bubbly water slowly until she was underwater with only her head dry. She laid her head on the pillow she made out of the soft fluffy pillow and relaxed. She just wanted to forget all of her problems and fall into a deep sleep. She was about to when the sound of her cell phone interrupted her. She sighed annoyed and snatched the phone that laid right next to her. She looked at the ID and in big bold black letters read MIMI. She smiled slightly, and pressed the OK button. "Hello!" she said.

_Hey, Sora! _When she heard the pitchy screech she had to keep the phone far away.

"Hey, Mimi."

"_I was just calling to see if you're busy today?"_

"No I am not, and may I ask why?"

"_I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me and some other people who I still have to ask. But I'm sure that Maria, Kari, and Tai is coming with. Maybe not Maria?"_

"Yeah, I'll be able to come."

"_Okay, I'll pick you up around 2-ish?"_

"That's fine, I'll see you then!"

"_Ciao, baby!" _

"Bye!" She hanged up, and looked at the clock on her cell. '12:00. Good, at least I have some time to relax,' she thought to herself, and fell asleep.

She opened her large closet, and tried on what to wear today. She agree to wear tight dark jeans that showed off her figure and a brown long-sleeved shirt that showed off her cleavage but put on a laced white tank underneath it. She also put brown cowboy shoes and long dangling golden earrings that she had to wear and her charm bracelet. She looked at her clock on the nightstand next to her giant king-sized bed and it read 1:56 PM. 'Mimi should be picking me up soon.' She grabbed her big Coach bag, and waited next to the window for them to arrive, and they arrived a minute later. When she heard honking, she ran outside and saw Mimi's car with Kari, T.K, Tai… and Matt in it all cramped up together in her small car. She herself had to make an effort to fit. "I told you, Mimi, that we should have taken my car!" grunted Matt as Sora accidentally stepped on his foot trying to sit down. She sat right next to the blonde cause there was no more room anywhere. She crossed her arms and huffed in discomfort, and off they went.

Mimi was singing with the radio that was playing "Stick wit u" by the Pussycat Dolls (not mine) and was pretty good, but turned the radio off when she already parked in the parking lot of Odaiba Mall. They all got off the car, and walked towards the front door.

"Okay, so we're going to shop with me, and then keep on shopping until your legs feel like they're going to fall off!" giggled Mimi, even though she was serious. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy, but Mimi still was serious. Sora decided to step up, "Why don't we go shopping together for an hour, then separate, and maybe meet up at the food court?" she suggested. The guys sighed behind Mimi's back, who was considering the idea, "Sure why not?" she shrugged, "First, we're going there!" she pointed to a store with American Eagle (not mine) on the top of the entrance. Before anyone said anything, Mimi was already skipping her way there.

'This is going to be a long day!' everyone said to themselves as they followed her.

Mimi skipped to the food court with Kari and Sora tagging along behind her. They saw the guys sitting down, looking like they were waiting for them. They ran over to them, and said hi, "How long have you guys been waiting?" Sora asked.

"An hour, maybe?" Tai sighed, "What took you so long?"

"Guess…" Kari muttered looking at the pink-haired girl who was carrying ten bags with each hand.

"Oh," Tai droned, "Well, let's eat!" he said as he got up and ran over to the closest food place.

Sora opened her door, and let everyone in. They all decided to hang out at her place after eating when Tai mentioned that he never saw her new place, and Sora suggested that they should come over after the mall. It took awhile to get Mimi out of her second home, but after thirty minutes, they got into the car.

"WOW! This is your house?" Kari gasped when she saw Sora's huge home that looked like a mansion. They dropped their belongings at her foyer that was the size of a small room, and showed them to her living room. They all stared in awe at the red painted walls with gold accents, and the matching furniture set and a huge television and a great sound system. Sora walked to her TV and turned it on MTV (not mine). "Umm… sit down and I'll get you guys something to drink or eat? Why don't we order food or something? You guys want Dominoes (not mine)?" she rubbed her arm, and picked up the phone that laid on the coffee table. Everyone nodded in agreement still in awe from not seeing a house as big as this. Well, Matt and TK's house is also big that they could afford because of Matt's band and Mimi's house because she was rich like that, but not huge big like this house. She dialed the phone number to the pizza place, and placed her order. "They'll be here in thirty minutes. What do you guys want to do?" Sora asked her new friends.

"You have nail polish or something, I broke my nail carrying all that stuff," Mimi said, holding up her right hand showing the broken nail.

"Yeah, I'll get you all the colors I have and I can also bring you a nail file or something?" and she made her way up the stairs.

Now that Sora was gone, "So, what do you think of this house? I mean it's huge, even bigger than mine!" Mimi exclaimed.

"How is this girl rich enough for this? I mean I haven't even seen her parents, and she never even talked about them with us at all." Kari pointed out.

"I don't know, why don't we ask her," Mimi said as she looked over at the stairs where Sora was now climbing down them carrying a box of something.

"Here's the stuff, I just carry them all in this box." Sora said as she handed the red box to Mimi, who opened it and looked at all the different colors and brands of nail polish. "OH THE MOTHERLOAD!" Mimi shrieked happily, as she grabbed a light pink nail polish bottle and started to paint her nails, "So, Sora, where's your parents?" she asked while paying attention to her task.

"I live with my aunt and uncle, but they're always at business trips so I basically live by myself. They'll be back in a month though, but right now they're somewhere in Europe doing something for their company." Sora explained.

"Which means you can have a party!" Tai exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"NO, my aunt and uncle so won't let me do that. And trust me, they find a way."

"Fine, whatever you say!" Tai shrugged, "Hey what time is it?"

Sora looked at the clock, "6:46 PM."

"SHIT! I have to go, my relatives are coming today and I have to help my mom get ready for it." Tai panicked.

"That's today!" Kari yelled as she got up and walked to the door with her older brother, "Wait, we need a car ride. MIMI!"

"Coming… bye Sora!" Mimi waved as everyone followed her since she was the only ride, "See you tomorrow at school."

(Monday)

Sora walked with Mimi to the gym where Mimi was suppose to have her cheerleading practice, "So, I'll see you later?" Sora said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the front door, and we'll hang out at my house." Mimi said back.

"Sure, okay I got to go. Bye!" Sora waved goodbye and walked to the tennis courts to her important practice that will see if she deserves a spot at the tennis team. She walked along the dirt path and passed the soccer field where she stopped to watch the soccer team play, especially Tai. She heard the whistle blow, and all the guys marched to the bench and grabbed all their stuff. She saw that the big-bushed boy saw her because he was walking over to her. "Hey!" he greeted from the other side of the metal fence.

"Hey!" she greeted back, "So how was practice?"

"Great, I scored two points! So what are you doing her?"

"I have a tennis try-outs to see if I can join the team."

"That's cool. I'll watch you after I take a shower cause you know how much I love to see you play."

"Yup, I'll see you later before I'm late."

"Bye."

"See ya later!" she waved goodbye, "Hey, you want to hang out after school with me and Mimi at her house? You can invite anyone you want?"

"Yeah, I'll see you…"

"At the front door."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye." And off she went to the tennis courts that were right next to the soccer field. She opened the fence door and walked to the bleachers to put her stuff there where she spotted Mimi and the red head guy from her seventh period class where he sits right next to Mimi at their table. But Mimi should be at her cheerleading practice? "Hey, Mimi, aren't you suppose to be at your practice?" she asked her.

"Yeah, but I decided to skip it since I can and decided to hang out with Koushiro here who said that he was writing an article for the paper about the tennis team, and I knew you were going to be here so I said why not?" she explained.

"I see. Okay, I got to go and try out."

"Good luck!" Sora joined the team that was grouped in the middle of the court. "Girls, this is Sora, the new girl that I was telling you about. And she wants to join the team, and I'm going to let her if she beats someone from the team," the coach said, "Who's going to volunteer to go against Sora?" Sora looked around to see anyone who was going to volunteer, and she started to get worried when no one was volunteering until some girl at the back stepped forward, "I'll go against her," the brown long haired girl volunteered.

"Are you sure, Lola? I mean, you're the best out of the team, and I don't want her to have a disadvantage."

"Miss Anna, if this girl wants to join our team, she has to be good enough to beat me." Lola interrupted.

"I still don't think…" Miss Anna was going to say, but Sora butted in. Not to be rude, but she wanted to beat this girl cause she just loves challenges, and she wanted to beat this Lola real bad. "I'll go against Lola. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure?" Miss Anna asked again really sounding worried. Sora just nodded and grabbed her blue and purple racket and two yellow tennis with her to one side of the court. She bounced one of the balls with the palm of her hand and she looked at her opponent who was watching the ball carefully. She threw it up in the air and hit it with all her force and it flew to her opponent and she hit it with ease and it bounced back to Sora who hit it. The ball just bounced back and forth for five minutes with grunts and sighs from both of them until Lola missed the ball when Sora hit it to the front next to the next.

It's been an hour and a half, and the game is now tied with 40-40 with both having winning 3 games. Whoever wins the next point wins the whole thing, and Sora knew it's going to be no matter what. It was the other girl's serve, and she hit the ball with a grunt and Sora swore there was smoke following the tennis ball. Sora hit it with a little bit of difficulty since the ball was too fast. It bounced to Lola and then to Sora and then Lola and then Sora and then Lola and then Sora… It was high, but Sora was going to ger it. Sora got into the position right where the ball was going to land so she could hit it back to her. She jumped and swung her racket back and hit the ball that bounced and landed right in front of the net. But Lola knew what was happening… she was already running to it before Sora hit it with her racket and now let the ball bounce to her side to her left behind Sora. Sora ran to it, and dove to get it…

I sat down on the bleachers to watch Tai practice for his big game on Friday, which I'm going to be at, actually I'll be driving him there and mostly everyone else too. I tucked my hands into my hoodie pockets and let it warm. The whistle ringed from the Coach when Tai scored a point, and practice was over. "Good job, guys! We'll win championships for sure, so practice more and we'll win without a problem. Now you can go home and rest." The team started to walk to the locker rooms after grabbing their stuff. I watched as Tai walked over to where I was. He climbed up the bleachers and sat next to me. "Hey, what you doing here?" he asked as he kept on looking at the field.

"I'm suppose to be picking you up, remember?" I said, "Go take a shower, and we'll go."

"Don't need to, I'll just take a shower at home."

"But you stink of sweat."

"You don't care."

"Yeah, I do!"

"Oh well!" he said and started to walk to the parking lots. I sighed and followed him. We walked on the pathway, and passed the tennis courts but when we saw that it was occupied we stopped to see what was going on. "Hey, Sora's playing!" Tai said to me.

"Yeah, I can see." I said without a care.

"Let's watch. We'll just stay here til her practice is over." I knew when Tai made up his mind, there's no point of trying to make him think otherwise. I pushed a piece of blonde hair that was on my face and was pretty much irrating me. I sighed again, and just watched. "40-40" I heard Miss Anna say, "Whoever scores next wins!" I was staring to get interested. I watched Lola serve with what seems with all of her force. It bounced to Sora, then her, and then Sora and than her and then Sora… when it was getting to Sora's side it was really high. She jumped and hit it letting it land right next to the net. She was smiling knowing that she won the game, but Lola was already there and hit the ball going to the left behind Sora. Sora ran towards the ball and dove to get it.

A scream was heard through the whole court. I watched as everyone did, and looked at Sora wondering what is happening. She was sitting down holding her right knee. "Damn!" I muttered. I ran to her with Tai and I saw that Mimi was there with Koushiro. "Are you okay?" Mimi asked worried. Sora didn't answer her, she was just whimpering and trying not to cry even thought it seemed the pain was unbearable. I kneeled next to her, and she looked at me surprised, "Not again," I whispered, "How bad does it hurt?"

"Real bad," she said.

"Let me see." She carefully uncovered her knee and let me see that her knee was now purple and black with a big bump that must be her bone that is now really misplaced. Also there was a white spot that was covered with blood. I knew that a part of her skin peeled away when her knee skimmed through the floor and was now revealing a part of her bone. "You have to go to the hospital for this." I told her. She just nodded. I picked her up, and letting her wrap her arms around my neck and place her head on the crook of my neck. I quickly walked to my car with Tai, Mimi, and Koushiro behind me. I opened the back door and laid her down. I opened the driver's seat while Tai went to the passengers. I turned on the engine, and zoomed to the hospital.

I ran with Koushiro to his car so we could follow Matt and Tai with Sora. I quickly hopped inside and he immediately turned on the engine. We were off in a quickie, and we should be at the hospital in half an hour. I just completely forgot that I'm in a car… with Koushiro- you know the guy I've had a complete crush on since eighth grade but was afraid to say anything. "What do you think is wrong with her-Sora I mean," he began.

"I don't know, but something's going on with her knee. You know, the way she was grabbing it. But I couldn't see cause Matt was all over her, and grabbed her before I could do anything about it." I said back, and we continued the conversation.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter two! The way this is going, I think I'll just put seven chapters since I kind of smallerize the story when I combined chapter one and two together to make the fixed version of chapter one. I'm already starting to write chapter three and I'll get it by the end of the week, and the new fourth chapter by next week… maybe also this week but I'm not sure. **

**You guys are the best… especially the reviewers. You don't know how much it really means to me to read your reviews. **

**Review please about anything you think about this chapter or any advices on the next chapter.**

**Love always,**

**nickygirl **


	3. Again Part I

_Somewhere in downtown Tokyo, a fourteen year old girl walked out of the tattoo parlor, and showed off her new tattoo to her best friend, "So what do you think?" she asked him, pointing at her right eye._

_"A butterfly?" he pointed out._

_"What's wrong with a butterfly? They're cute!"_

_"I thought you'd get something cooler."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know? A soccer ball or something like that?"_

_"That's stupid!"_

_"You're stupid."_

_"Nuh uh, you are stupid times abajillion!" she screamed as she skipped along the sidewalk while humming happily._

_He sighed and followed his best friend with his hands in his pocket. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back so they could talk again. "So, why on your face? You know that your parents are going to see it right, kinda stupid of you. Well, you're always stupid," he grinned. _

_She huffed, "Well, I wanted to try something new and something you wouldn't expect from me. I mean… people always see me as the goodie-goodie girl, and I hate it!" she confessed her secret, and stared down at her shoe finding them very interesting in the moment. He lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking directly at him, "What makes you think that?" he asked her._

_"Oh please, you know that everyone says that about me. That I'm a good girl who wouldn't even think of doing something wrong in fear that I would get in trouble. The smartest girl ever who spends all of her time studying and not having fun with my friends. They even think I don't even have any friends at all!" she yelled at him with tears threatening to fall from her ruby eyes that stared at his sapphire ones. She always had kept these feelings bottled up inside of her, and she never wanted anyone to know she felt this way. She hid them for so many years that it just came out, and she was here yelling at her best friend. She was now in his arms after he wrapped his arms around her, tightening them making her feel safe and wanted, what she need now. She kept on crying on his chest until her sobs slowly quieted down, and she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, "Thanks," she whispered into his chest. _

_"Anytime," he kissed her forehead sweetly making her close her eyes and feel his warm soft lips, "Let's go home before we get in trouble, okay?" Nodding her head, they headed home._

**Chapter 3-****Again Part I**

Matt paced back and forth in the hallways as Mimi, Tai, and Koushiro watched annoyed since he's been doing this since they arrived and Sora was put into her room. They were still not allowed to visit her, and they had to wait in the waiting room. Tai stared at Matt's retreating back and then stared as Matt turned around and walked toward him, "Sit down already!" he yelled getting enough, "She'll be fine. Just sit down… you're giving me a headache." Tai moaned. Listening to his best friend, he sat down right next to him and fumbled with his fingers anxiously.

The grumbling of Tai's stomach was heard and he sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Hey, I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat the whole day."

"You just ate a bag of chips in my car." Matt stated.

"Well, that was a long time ago." Tai shot back.

"More like five minutes," mumbled Matt.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. I'm going to eat, so I'll be at the cafeteria trying to find something to eat." Tai stood up, and started to walk.

"I'm coming with. Like I'm starved!" Mimi agreed getting up from her seat and running her hands on her ruffled skirt. She picked up her purse and walked towards Tai. Koushiro got up right after Mimi, "I better go with them. Mimi and Tai probably will do the something stupid especially when they're together," he sighed.

Once they left, Matt walked up to the front desk. "Am I allowed to visit Miss Takenouchi now?" he asked the lady.

"Yes, but you have thirty minutes before I get someone to call you back. She's probably sleeping, she just got back from the surgery on her right knee and needs all the rest she can," the nurse said, "She's in room 320." The nurse pointed to her left and Matt followed her direction.

Matt slowly opened the door, and entered the bright white room. He shut the door behind him, and saw Sora immediately. She was lying on the small hospital bed wearing the usual cheap looking dress that every patient wears. He walked to her, and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Grabbing her small hand into his bigger ones, he started to talk to her. "Hey, it's me Matt. I hope you're okay cause I was getting a little bit worried for you. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the things that I did to you… you know what I did on your first day. Yea… sorry for that." he continued to talk to her quietly hoping that she can hear him. His grip became a little bit tighter as he kept on talking.

He was interrupted when he heard a knocking on the door. Opening it, he saw Mimi, Tai, and Koushiro at the other side. "We found out you were here, and we wanted to talk to her too." Mimi whined, "Me first! You know, since the nurse said one at a time." She pushed Matt out of the room as she entered. She shut the door, and the three guys sat down each waiting for his turn except for Matt since he just talked to her.

They left after two hours in the hospital when at least five nurses had to kick them out since they argued to stay longer. Matt drove Tai home, and then drove to his house. He parked in the driveway of his huge house.

He opened the door, "Dad! TK! I'm home!" he yelled loud enough for anyone in the house to hear. Waiting for an answer back, he put away his jacket and shoes and walked upstairs. Finding out his brother and dad wasn't home; he just decided to go to sleep since he had to go to school tomorrow. Matt took off his clothes and replaced them with a long pair of shorts and a wife beater shirt. He slid into the covers, and before he went to sleep he took off his necklace and put it on his night table.

A/N: I just wanted to put the third chapter here before Monday cause I want to start fourth chapter by the end of next week. This is just part one of the whole chapter cause I didn't know what to do to replace the chapter that I put into the first chapter. Short, I know… but I'm trying my best. I'll try to make the fourth chapter long cause I know what it's going to be about already. Hmmm…. I'll start the next chapter ASAP, but not tomorrow since I'm busy. (Brother's and Friend's Birthday tomorrow- so I'll be out)

**I was also thinking of starting another story so I can put a chapter from at least one story each week if I don't know what to do with the other story… did that make sense or something. So what do you think of that… tell me plz?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Love always,**

**nickygirl**


	4. Again Part II

**A/N: you guys are just so lovely-kisses to all of you! Okay so I have decided to start one of my other stories… and it probably will be one that isn't on my profile. First, I need to know what it's going to be about. Look for it around next month or something like that. This chapter is for all of the reviewers who still kept on reading this story even though I'm a horrible person and I haven't been updating once in a while, but more like every month. This chapter I decided to start as soon as possible and put on for all of you to read.**

**This is part two of "Again", and I hope it's long enough to satisfy all of you guys.**

**HERE IT IS! **

Chapter 4- Again Part II 

(February 6, 2002)

Large white doors swung open, and four nurses ran through pushing a small hospital bed (you know those beds with the wheels on them) with an unconscious girl laying helplessly on it. She seemed to have broken every bone in her body, and a big gash on her forehead, and there was also a big bloody stain on the white blanket where her right leg is resting. The doors swung open once again, and this time a blonde teen was following the group of nurses. When he was going to enter the room with them, he was stopped by a large African-american male nurse, "Sorry, son, but you can't come in there if you aren't a relative of the patient's." the nurse said.

_The blonde ran a hand through his shiny hair and sighed, "I'm her best friend, and I **need **to get in there to see her."_

"Only relatives could go in there by this moment, but you can come inside after her surgery."

_"What do you mean surgery?" But before the nurse answered him, a tall, gray-haired man with a white long coat passed by him and called to the nurse, "John, get in here and tell me what's wrong with the patient," demanded the doctor. John the nurse followed the orders and entered the room closing the door behind him leaving the young teen still waiting for an answer. He threw his hands and grunted angrily, and just decided to wait after the surgery… "For what?" he asked himself._

(January 31, 2006)

Sora woke up by the quiet creak of a door closing, but she decided to keep her eyes closed and feign sleeping for she was too tired anyways to do anything. She immediately knew who it was when she heard his deep baritone voice that she wished to hear every second of every minute. The red head heard him bring the chair closer to the bed, and he started to talk to her after he held her hand. She tried not to blush.

""Hey, it's me Matt. I hope you're okay cause I was getting a little bit worried for you. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the things that I did to you… you know what I did on your first day. Yea… sorry for that." he said to her quietly, "So the knees acting up again," he laughed to himself, but she didn't see anything funny about it. She tried to not make any faces, and she continued to listen to him. She knew this was a very bad thing to do, but the thought of finding out something secretive from him was tempting so she kept as straight face as she can.

He's been talking to her for another half an hour until they both heard a knock on the door. She heard the squeak of the chair when he got up to open the door to see who it was. Her eyes shot open as a response of the high-pitch of Mimi's voice, "We found out you were here, and we wanted to talk to her too," the girl whined, "Me first! You know, since the nurse said one at a time." The door slammed shut, and Sora heard the soft clicking of high-heeled shoes. "Hey, girl," Mimi whispered, sitting down on the chair that Matt once sat on, "You okay? Well, you aren't going to answer me. You gave me a scare when I waiting in that waiting room, which I must say is a really ugly room. I mean—they had red and blue together in the wallpaper. At least get cute colors for that room… like EW!" Sora smiled at her friend, but had to move slightly to hide it.

Mimi looked at the girl, and thought she smiled, 'But she couldn't have,' she thought to herself and continued to talk to her, "When you're awake, I have to ask you something and I need an answer. Cause you see, there's this guy I like but I don't know if he likes me back. How could he if he could get a smarter girl than me cause he's like really really smart. And what are people going to say if we do get together cause he isn't exactly the most popular guy in school. Oh, Sora, please wake up. I need your help!" Sora just wanted to wake up right there, and she did.

Mimi was surprised and a little bit scared when Sora just opened her eyes so fast like that. "Oh, you're awake!" she said.

"I hope I am," Sora smiled, "So… I heard your conversation."

"You did? Like how much?"

"Pretty much all of it. I was awake the whole time even when Matt was here."

"Oh, you bad girl!" she slapped the red-head's arm slightly, "So what did he say to you?"

"Just stuff," she said and decided to change the topic before Mimi asked questions, "So who's the guy."

"Koushiro," she mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Sora asked because the girl was way too quiet for her to hear anything.

"KOUSHIRO!" Mimi screamed loudly.

"Can you scream any louder cause I don't think Koushiro himself heard," Sora giggled.

Mimi went red, "Do you think he heard? Oh my funking gosh, if he heard I'll kill myself." She whispered.

"I'm not sure, he's probably busy with his laptop to hear you and your big mouth." Sora laughed, "Seems like you have competition." Both girls laughed and continued their girl talk.

Mimi, Matt, Tai, and Koushiro where long gone after each talked to her, and Sora was all alone in her room. She didn't like the hospital at all; it just reminds her of sick people and dead people. She couldn't tell what time it was because her room had no source of light except for the moon for she couldn't see a foot away from her. She sighed to herself, and played with her hair and tried to go to sleep. But the thought of being in a hospital kept her awake, she sighed again.

She didn't know how long she was awake, but she didn't feel tired at all. She blinked when she saw a bit of sunshine in her room and moments later the room was bright filled with light. She rubbed her eyes, and started to fall asleep.

(February 3, 2006)

Two men were talking to each other next to room 187 of the Odaiba Hospital. "We could not call her aunt or uncle. Should I try again later?"

"Yes, in thirty minutes. I shall see how her knee is now. What's the patient's name?"

"Sora Ta…"

"Takenouchi? Are you sure?"

The other man nodded in response, "Yes, Miss Sora Takenouchi. She is the one who has the fractured leg with the displaced knee."

"Ah, I remember her. Poor girl. Now if you excuse me, I have to see how she's doing." The doctor said and entered the room after saying good-bye to the nurse. He saw the girl lying peacefully on the small bed, and seemed to do fine. He shook her shoulder lightly trying to wake her up so he could talk to her. Sora moaned and slowly opened her eyes, staring at the old man before her with intense ruby eyes, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Dr. Osaka, I'm the one that did the surgery on your knee which is doing fine now. You heal pretty quickly I must say. Now can you tell me what happened?" the doctor said while taking out a small notebook to write things down.

"I was playing tennis to see if I could join my school's tennis team. And when I was going to return the ball, I skidded my knee on the pavement and that's why I'm here." Sora explained with a yawn.

"Still tired? You've been sleeping for three day, which I think is enough of sleep, but I bet the medicine is taking a lot of energy from you. Well, why don't you sleep right after I check how exactly your knee is doing." Dr. Osaka took off the blanket to show Sora's whole right leg and started to move her kneecap around. She winced in pain, and bit her lip to keep quiet. "Hmm, it seems to be healing, but is still a bit broken. You can leave the hospital maybe in two days and when you go back home you really can't run or do anything major such as sports for maybe a week or two, but right now you need to rest your leg. I'll be back tomorrow to check up with you again." The doctor left, leaving Sora by herself—bored again. She just went back to sleep since it seemed to be the only thing that she could do in this hospital room that looked familiar, but before she could think more of it—sleep took over.

**A/N: I know this one is short too, but hey if you put the other part together with this one, it's practically around 3,000 words! Ok, this story is starting to get where I like it to be, and the next chapter will be kind of slow but the sixth chapter is when thing's are going to start getting good. I think I know for a fact that there's going to be eight to nine chapters in this story. **

**Love always, **

**nickygirl**


	5. A Little Too Much

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took a while but I forgot about my stories for a while. I have nothing to say….

**So here's the story!**

Chapter 5- A Little Too Much 

_(February 8, 2002)_

_She was laying up on the hospital bed reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Putting the book down, she looked to see who it was. She was a bit surprised to see that it was her best friend at the door and now was walking up to her. He sat down on the chair right next to the hospital bed she was lying on, and looked at his hands, which were busy fumbling together. It seemed that he didn't know what to say, so she spoke first, "What are you doing here?" she asked sternly. _

_"Can't a guy visit his best friend when she's at the hospital?" he said jokily, but sighed when her face didn't even falter and stayed serious as ever. He sighed and pushed his sleek blonde hair back and out of his face, "I'm sorry for this whole thing. I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you. I really am sorry!" _

_She frowned when she heard this, 'He can't really think this whole thing is his fault. I mean, yeah some of it is, but not the whole thing. And now look at him—on the verge of crying,' she thought. She took hold of his bigger hands, and squeezed them making him look at her. She smiled, "Don't blame yourself. You really shouldn't. It wasn't **entirely** your fault," she smiled wider. He smiled with her, and they continued to talk to each other slowly until they were talking like real friends again._

_Soon they were both lying on the bed, sharing the blanket that barely covered both of them, and held hands. "So, when do you think your knee is going to heal so you can play soccer? You know bushy was whining that you'll never get to play with you again, and that he'll never have a real challenge ever."_

_"I don't know," she murmured, closing her eyes. _

_"I see," he said back, yawning. The red head completely closed her eyes, and fell asleep automatically as the guy right next to her did the same thing._

* * *

(February 3, 2006)

She woke up, and was about to get up when she felt something bring her back down. She smiled when Matt's embrace got tighter around her waist and brought her down. She yelped when her body hit the bed and got closer to Matt's. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. She felt safe when she was with him… she always did when he was around. Matt arrived in her room probably around 10:00 when he sneaked in even though it was way pass visiting hours, and it was maybe 11:30-ish right now. She laid her head on his chest when he laid down flat on his back. She fell back asleep thinking about her dream that she had almost every night, and she still wouldn't understand it.

* * *

(February 5, 2006)

"Oh, Sora, I'm so happy that you're back!" Mimi said excitedly as she drove her car with Sora, Matt, and Tai in the back and Koushiro in the front with her, "You missed so much while you were in that horrible hospital!" she looked at the back and winked. Sora gave her a confused face, but Mimi just ignored her. Something was up with Mimi—and it was a good thing that Sora really wanted to know. She'll find out when they go to Mimi's house since the girly girl had something to tell them.

When they arrived at Mimi's big house, they all sat in the middle of the large living room and waited for the news from Mimi. "Alright, you all know that Sora was gone for a while, and I was thinking of a way to celebrate her coming back," Mimi started, "And you know that new club that just opened last night. I was thinking of celebrating there. What do you guys think?"

"PARTY!" Tai yelled, getting up and started to dance. Sora grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him down so he would sit and be quiet. "That would be nice," Sora simply said, but was really excited to be going to a club tonight.

"So, everyone's in?" and when everyone nodded, "Good, so we'll all meet there around 7-ish?"

Sora didn't know what to wear to the club tonight. Matt said that he would pick her up around 6:30, which was in thirty minutes. She sighed heavily and looked again in her closet, but before she touched one thing she looked down and saw a big bag full of the new clothes that she bought with Mimi a week ago. Sora probably just forgot about it, but this was perfect. She looked inside the huge bag, and grabbed out a new pair of tight dark jeans and spaghetti strapped hot pink dress. She quickly put them on, and looked at the mirror. "I look good," she said to herself, and picked out her black high-heeled boots and a pair of dangling black earrings. She looked at the clock that read 6:31 and on cue she heard a honk outside. She grabbed her purse and made sure that she had her cell phone and house keys in it before she left and entered Matt's Hummer (not mine).

It was a quiet ride to the club since neither of them had anything to say, but when they arrived at the club and easily met up with the rest of the group. Mimi grabbed her and they both started to dance. Sora grabbed the cup from Mimi's hand since she was so thirsty and took a big gulp out of it, and pinched her face when she tasted the nasty taste of beer.

She was always got drunk easily. It usually just took two bottles of beer to do the job, and she was the drunkest anyone can get. Right now, Sora was pushing her hair back as she grinded with Mimi, who was also drunk, and continued to move with the music. They laughed when some guys they didn't even know grabbed their legs and pulled them down. Sora's mind was telling her that this wasn't right, but she had no control over her thoughts. She just put her arms around the guy that was now carrying her, and kissed him hard on the lips. She didn't even know one thing about this guy, not even his looks. Her vision was too blurry from all the beer she drank, and now she continued to drink her whatever number beer. And before she knew it… she was out.

It was bright when she woke up… too bright. "Oh I'm going to be sick," she moaned and quickly ran to the closest bathroom, which was right next to her. She ran through the door and threw up in the toilet that was already open. She held her stomach in pain and continued to throw up everything that was in her stomach, and didn't stop until three minutes later. She was in pain, really in pain. It felt like millions of little needles were running through inside her head and then gallons of freezing water spilled too. She had to lie down and she did when she flopped down on the bed. It wasn't until she put the covers over her that she realized she wasn't in her room. Getting up quickly, she looked around the room and noticed that is had to be a guy's room. She pushed off the curtains and ran her hands through her body, "Good, I didn't have sex!" she whispered happily that she didn't do something stupid and something that she would quickly regret. She got up, but lay back down when the pain all over her body was unbearable. She calmed down when she looked next to the left walls and there were four different kinds of guitars and two bass standing perfectly up. She was in Matt's room she thought and she stopped worrying completely. He must have brought her home with him since she clearly passed out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the smell of pancakes invaded her nostrils. Looking up at the doorway was Matt with a plate of hot pancakes covered in maple syrup. "I hope you still liked pancakes?" he asked her. She just nodded and hoped that she would get that plate real soon. He walked slowly to her, and smiled. "You want it?" he teased her.

She nodded again, "Yep, I do."

"What are you going to do for me so you can have it?"

"I won't scream and I'll love you forever," she offered.

"Sure," he grinned and handed her the plate that she happily accepted. She stabbed the flat cake with the knife and scooped it up with her fork. She moaned in happiness when the sugary taste of the maple syrup teased her taste buds.

"I'm glad that you like it, and when you're done I have to talk to you about something," and then he left the room for her to enjoy her pancakes.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry ya'll but I couldn't really put anymore on this chapter. I know it was really short, probably the shortest chapter I ever put on, but I wanted to put a chapter on by the end of the week like I promised. Hope you guys liked it… and I'll try to get a chapter on "Mr. RockStar" by Saturday.**

**Sorry about this, but I had too much things to take of because of school. Really hoped you guys like this chapter, and it'll get really interesting by the next chapter. I'm going to probably take a really long time to write the next chapter since it has to be really good for the whole plot to be explained. I'm going to like writing it though. That means it's probably going to take me a week or two to get the next chapter on, so don't be looking for an update until two weeks or so. And that also means that I won't get the third chapter on "Mr. RockStar" until two weeks too.**

**Love always,**

**nickygirl**

* * *


	6. Fighting is not good

**A/N: POOF! This is going to be the sixth chapter, and after this there's only going to be two chapters left and then this story is over. So upsetting! You know, I would make it longer but I only can put eight chapters…I think?**

* * *

_(Last Chapter)_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when the smell of pancakes invaded her nostrils. Looking up at the doorway was Matt with a plate of hot pancakes covered in maple syrup. "I hope you still liked pancakes?" he asked her. She just nodded and hoped that she would get that plate real soon. He walked slowly to her, and smiled. "You want it?" he teased her. _

_She nodded again, "Yep, I do."_

"_What are you going to do for me so you can have it?" _

"_I won't scream and I'll love you forever," she offered._

"_Sure," he grinned and handed her the plate that she happily accepted. She stabbed the flat cake with the knife and scooped it up with her fork. She moaned in happiness when the sugary taste of the maple syrup teased her taste buds. _

"_I'm glad that you like it, and when you're done I have to talk to you about something," and then he left the room for her to enjoy her pancakes._

* * *

****

**Chapter 6- Unravel**

She dropped the eating utensils on the portable table (what are those things called?) right after Matt left, _"…I have to talk to you about something," _kept on ringing in her mind. "What could he want to talk to me about?" she asked herself in a whisper. Sora was never one to be patient with secrets, and she always wanted to know them right away. So to find out what Matt wanted to talk to her about, she quickly ate her pancakes almost choking when she put a whole glob inside her mouth.

She quickly walked out of the room while carrying the small table with her. She saw Matt sitting down on the breakfast table drinking a steaming cup of coffee. Sora put the table on the counter before she sat down across him. "Hey," she softly greeted.

He looked up and put the cup down, "Hey," he said back to her, "You want coffee or something else to eat?"

"Coffee's just fine," she watched him get up and pour another cup of coffee for her. Matt put it on the table and she took it after saying a quiet thank you, he just nodded in return and sat back down on the seat he was on before he got up. They shared an awkward silence that Sora didn't like, so she just drummed the side of the white mug with her fingers and looked around the room. It was a comfy looking apartment with its inviting colored painted walls such as a rich color of yellow and a dreamy blue. And with the first sight, someone could tell instantly that men lived in this apartment. It was easy to tell with the clothes that looked like they weren't cleaned for ages scattered on the floor, dishes stacked high in the sink, and she swore she saw a rat pass by her. She was going to speak about his living conditions, but Matt interrupted her when he spoke first, "I'm sorry," he whispered as if he was ashamed to say so.

Sora sighed, and tried not to be upset, "You don't have to be. It's not like you really meant to go out with Cara, right?" she said the last part through gritted teeth, and she felt the anger rising up to her. Sora never really got mad, but she can easily when you do something out of the line.

"You're still angry about that?" he felt a tug on the edge of his kissable lips, amused with her sudden emotions.

"What do you mean I'm still angry about that? Of course, I'm goddamn still mad about that?" she yelled and stood up quickly, and his smile slid off seeing that she took it the wrong way.

"Calm down, I was just kidding around!" he shushed her.

"What the hell calm down? I have the right to be angry with you when you picked that bitch over me! I couldn't even believed that even you went out with her when you knew that I hated her, and especially when she wrote those letters to us as a fucking JOKE! And the thing that really upsets me is that you still went out with her after the whole thing, and she was the reason why we weren't friends anymore!" she yelled with her face red of anger. She was spilling everything that she bottled up inside of her waiting for the time like this to let it all out.

"You couldn't make me not like her anymore!" Matt bellowed back, getting angry himself that she would even blame this on him, "And how could you hate her? She was a nice girl?" He stood up with his body leaning over the table but his hands keeping it steady as it laid on the flat wooden surface.

"I just did, and I always will!" she crossed her arms and scoffed.

"You're so immature!" he laughed with anger oozing out of his mouth.

"Well, you're an asshole!" she screamed at him.

"Fine, I'm an asshole! You're the bitch!" he shot back.

"You're such a bastard!"

"Whatever you say, Sor!"

"Ugh, you're such a prick," and then an accomplished smile appeared on her face, "At least my parents are divorced cause they hate you!" she said calmly. She was so mad that she said this even though she would have never say anything like this in normal circumstances.

He was about to come up to her, but he immediately shot back, "Well, my parents are at least alive to see me and I'm not a cripple!" and then his eyes went wide when he realized what he just said, "I'm sorry, Sor, I didn't mean it at all!" he quickly added.

"That was low," she whispered with hurt in her voice, and tears dripped down from her face, "I hate you!" she hissed.

"Sora, I didn't mean anything at all! I'm sorry!" he pleaded and ran towards her with his arms stretched out.

She pushed him away from her, "Don't ever talk to me again!" she yelled right before she ran out of the door. The door slammed right in front of his face, he sighed angrily, "I can't believe I just said that to her! Goddamn it!" he shouted furiously as he punched the wall right next to him. He walked to his room as he left a big dent on the blue colored once perfect wall.

* * *

She shivered from the chilly winds that blew on her body, hugging herself to keep herself warmer. She cursed herself and mentally said to bring a coat next time she decides to run out of an apartment and go into the freezing winter winds. She was just wearing a spaghetti strap from last night's partying. She completely forgot that she couldn't change and now she had to suffer from the consequences. Beginning to walk back home, she talked to herself, "What an asshole," she said wiping the tears off her face, "I shouldn't even be crying right now. But I can't even believe he'll go that low to mention that. Ugh, I hate him but I still love him! And now here I am in the freezing cold, trying to get home which will take me a freaking hour to get there. Hey, I could call someone!" she thought of an idea, but failed when she remembered she left her purse that held her cell phone in Matt's apartment. She scoffed for the third time in two minutes and cursed Matt for the thousandth time. She was just about to go into a store or something to call someone, but a honk interrupted the thought, "Hey, girl! What you doing here in the freezing cold? Get in and we'll go somewhere for a latte," the high-pitched voice asked. She turned around with a smile to look at her savior, "MEEMS, I can't tell you how much I love you!" she cried in joy as she went over to hug her friend.

"Well, come on in and we'll talk over something hot to warm you up!" Sora entered the car and sat right next to Mimi.

* * *

"…and then to make it worse he called me a cripple!" she finished explaining to Mimi about her fight with Matt.

"What an asshole!" Mimi yelled with anger.

"I know, and I told him that and also I called him other names to since I was so mad at him," Sora said as she took another big sip of her cappuccino that she was totally loving since it was warming her up pretty quickly. She gave her arms another rub to thaw them out.

"Cappuccino working?" Mimi asked as she saw the smile on her friend's face.

"Yup, and I'm loving it!"

"Hey, you just want to come over my house today and we'll have a sleepover? We can even invite the girls over."

"Sure why not? Do you think we can go to my house first so I can get my clothes and such?"

"Yeah, no big deal! So lets go!"

* * *

**A/N: I know not a good chapter, and I don't think you were expecting for it to suck this much since I said that I'm going to take two weeks to do this. To tell you the truth, it only took me a day to finish this. But for the last days, I was writing chapter seven for you guys, so that's done. And I'll put it on if I get at least ten reviews. So not going to update until I get my ten reviews. Also since this chapter was really short, I made the seventh chapter extra long—6,667 words to be exact.**

**The fight between Sora and Matt should have been better, but I can't make really good fight scenes since I hate fights to begin with, so I just did what I did. Sorry about that!**

**SO I WANT MY TEN REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love always,**

**nickygirl**

* * *

**Oh and I kind of forgot what OOC means. Help figuring out? **


	7. The Unknown Past

A/N: Ok…sinceI didn'tget my 10 reviews (only six) quicker thanI thoughtI would, so here's the next chapter andafter this chapter there's only going to be one more chapter to go! And then the story is going to be done. Well, I wrote this as soon as possible for all you reviewers who didn't stop reading my stories, and especially the fact that I didn't update "Mr. RockStar" for two weeks, so hey this is a gift for all of you guys.

LOVE YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Unknown Past 

_(February 6, 2002)_

_SORA'S POV_

_Getting this tattoo wasn't really a good idea cause now everyone is looking at me like I'm a freak. I thought getting this butterfly on my face would be a really cool thing that would get me attention that makes people think that I'm pretty cool, not like I'm a weirdo that usually gets in trouble everyday. I seriously need to get some huge sunglasses tomorrow or something to hide this thing since my parents won't let me get this removed since it caused to much. Whatever!I made my way through the stares in the hallway by my fellow classmates all the way to my last class of the day. Sitting down right next to my blonde best friend, the period began like normally boring, as it is everyday. _

_Trying to listen to your teacher while she's trying to teach about the Japanese history isn't really fun. Good thing that a piece of paper caught my attention. I unfolded the note, and started to read it._

_Hey Sor,_

_You want to come over my house tonight? Just for fun cause I have_

_nothing to do the whole day since I don't have band practice today._

_You can come over around 7:00 if you're coming._

_-Matt_

_I looked over to my best friend and I nodded as a response to his note. He smiled and continued to write down notes for the class—why bother? I yawned and waited for the bell to ring._

* * *

_I walked to my locker to put my stuff away so I could go home and take a long nap before I go to Matt's house tonight. I turned my lock and put in the combination and then the locker door opened with a soft click. A piece of lined paper fell out immediately and I quickly picked it up. I unfolded it, and it must have been from Matt cause he's the only one other than me who knows my combination. _

_Sor,_

_Instead of coming to my house tonight, why don't we have dinner at that restaurant in_

_Sakura Street? I'll see you there around six. The reservation should be under Ishida._

_See you there!_

_Love Matt_

_Love Matt? What the freak is this note about? It is in his sloppy handwriting, so it should be from him. But hey, I shouldn't be whining cause that little restaurant on Sakura Street happens to be the most well-known and expensive place in Tokyo. But why would Matt want to go there? That just happens to be a restaurant for people on dates and really nothing else._

* * *

_Getting out of the shower, I walked over to my small closet and took out the dress that I bought a month ago when I was looking around at the mall. It was really cute that I had to buy it. It was a red halter-top dress that went all the way down to the knees, and sequins adorned the halter strap and down the middle of the dress' top (actually a real dress when I was internet shopping for my eight grade dance). Opening my jewelry box on my night table, I searched for the diamond earrings that Matt got me for my twelve birthday in the huge pile of earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. He got me these earrings before he was the famous Matt Ishida, which means he had to actually work for them. I found out he worked at McDonald's (not mine) for five months to get me these beautiful teardrop pair of earrings that I always wear when I'm out for the night. _

_When I found them, I quickly put them on with my red high-heels and grabbed my purse before I hopped into my parent's car that was waiting for me outside in the driveway. "So, you and Matt have a date?" my mom teased._

_I blushed, "No, we're just hanging out for tonight." _

"_No guy just hangs out with a girl when he takes her to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo!" my dad joined in._

"_Well, Matt does." I said._

"_Fine, what time do you want us to pick you up?" Mom asked when they parked right outside the restaurant. _

"_I'll just call you cause I have my cell in my purse. Bye!" I waved goodbye and went inside the building. A tall French man greeted me at the front, "Reservation?" he asked in a heavy French accent._

"_Ishida." I told him. He nodded and walked to a table. Following him to the back of the restaurant to a table that I already saw Matt was sitting at. The blonde saw me and smiled, and I have to say that he looks damn fine! He was wearing dressy pants with a striped unbuttoned shirt with an Abercrombie (not mine) logo shirt underneath it. I sat down right across him, and took the menu from the waiter. "Can I get you a drink, sir and madam?" _

"_A bottle of good wine." Matt said. I raised an eyebrow and he just grinned at me. I thought this wasn't a date, but it's kind of starting to look like one. The waiter nodded at the order and left to get the request. I tried to start a conversation, "This is a really cool place for dinner. We should go here a lot more." _

"_Yeah, it is." Matt just bobbed his head up and down, but kept his grin on his face—a really sexy grin that made me just want to kiss him. He really had his silent sex appeal going on right now, and I just wanted to tell him how much I love him. Yes, I am falling in love with my best friend, but I was too afraid to tell him this. I mean, probably he didn't like me as much as I liked him. And the fact that he could pick any other girl beside me, any other pretty girl than me._

"_Thanks for inviting me here. I really appreciate it, and this is starting to be a really nice date. Of course, any date with you is a nice date. I'm so happy that you asked me out, it's telling me how much you like me," I started to blush a deep red that matched my dress, "And I have to tell you that I like you too." I looked up to look at him, and his smile disappeared and was now replaced by a confused expression._

"_What are you talking about? I thought you asked me out on this date. Then what's that note you gave me in my locker about?" he asked with the confused expression still on his face._

"_What?" I was ready to cry—I just made a big fool out of myself by telling him how I felt, and it seemed that he didn't feel the same way._

_He seemed to look for something in his pocket, and when he found it he took it out and put it on the table. I took it, and read it:_

_Yama,_

_Why don't we go to that restaurant in Sakura Street instead? I'll even pay!_

_Why not around six-ish? _

_Love Sora_

"_This isn't even my handwriting!" I yelled, but quickly lowered my voice when I remembered that I was in a restaurant, "So, you don't like me? Oh my gosh, I just told you…" I started to tear, "I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have even bothered." I got up, and walked out of the building. Taking out my cell phone out of my purse I called my parents._

"_Hello, mom? Do you think you can pick me up right now? I'll tell you when you get here. Can you hurry up please? Yeah, you can take dad if you want to. All right, I'll see you in five minutes? Okay. Bye!" I hanged up the phone and put it back in my small purse. I wiped the tears that started to roll down my cheek with the back of my hand, and started to wait for my parents. Hearing the door slam behind me, I looked and saw that Matt was right there looking for me with a worried look on his face. When he saw me, he walked right over and gave me a hug, "I do like you," he whispered, "Since forever."_

_I took a long breath and held it in, "What?"_

"_I like you, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship. But I like you," he gave me a smile. _

_I squirmed out of his embrace and backed away as far as I can from him, "Is that it?" I whispered._

"_What do you mean?" he asked me walking towards me, ready to wrap his arms around me again._

_I backed farther away, "Is that all I'll be to you? Just a friend?""_

"_Sora, I told you that I like you!"_

"_But I don't want you to just like me. I want you to love me!" I looked at him with my eyes trying to show him how I feel. _

"_That's bullshit, Sora!" he yelled out of nowhere._

"_How is it?" I yelled back with tears threatening to fall again._

"_You can't just make me love you!"_

"_I'm not telling you to just immediately fall in love with me…"_

"_Then what were you doing? Cause it looked like it!" he yelled louder this time._

"_You know what! I won't take you yelling at me like this! I'm going to go!" I screamed at him, and I looked behind me to see that my parent's just arrived and now was parked right behind me. I opened the door, and before I left Matt yelled at me for the last time, "Don't talk to me again, Sora, cause I hate you!" Right there, I felt like someone ripped my heart out right out of my chest and broke it to little pieces. Tears trailed down my cheeks and I tried to hide them from Matt cause I didn't want him tosee me crying, I entered the back of the car. And before I closed the door I said through gritted teeth, "Why don't we just stay away from each other since you hate me so much." And I slammed the door shut, and my dad started to drive home. _

_My vision was so blurred by the tears in my eyes, that I didn't see my mom turn around and look at me with a really worried expression. I took a napkin and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Honey, what happened with you and Matt? It seemed very bad!" she asked with concern in her eyes._

"_Nothing!" I said staring out the window._

_My dad turned around, "Why don't you tell me?" he smiled trying to put some humor into the situation. I turned my head to answer him, but the bright lights ahead of us grabbed my attention. "DAD, WATCH OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pointing to the truck that was driving from the left side of the road. Before my dad could even see what was going on, our car collided with the side of the huge truck._

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

_Large white doors swung open, and four nurses ran through pushing a small hospital bed with an unconscious girl laying helplessly on it. She seemed to have broken every bone in her body, and a big gash on her forehead, and there was also a big bloody stain on the white blanket where her right leg is resting. The doors swung open once again, and this time a blonde teen was following the group of nurses. When he was going to enter the room with them, he was stopped by a large African-American male nurse, "Sorry, son, but you can't come in there if you aren't a relative of the patient's." the nurse said._

_The blonde ran a hand through his shiny hair and sighed, "I'm her best friend, and I need to get in there to see her."_

_"Only relatives could go in there by this moment, but you can come inside after her surgery."_

_"What do you mean surgery?" But before the nurse answered him, a tall, gray-haired man with a white long coat passed by him and called to the nurse, "John, get in here and tell me what's wrong with the patient," demanded the doctor. John the nurse followed the orders and entered the room closing the door behind him leaving the young teen still waiting for an answer. He threw his hands and grunted angrily, and just decided to wait after the surgery… "For what?" he asked himself._

_In the Odaiba Hospital's emergency room, a fourteen-year-old girl laid on the hospital bed and was ready for the surgery on her. The redhead groaned and groggily opened her eyes and saw four people surrounding her wearing mask over their mouths and noses. The one on her left put some kind of mask over her face and suddenly she sleepy again. Her eyes felt heavy and she allowed them to completely close and she fell asleep._

* * *

_(February 8, 2002)_

_She was laying up on the hospital bed reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Putting the book down, she looked to see who it was. She was a bit surprised to see that it was her best friend at the door and now was walking up to her. He sat down on the chair right next to the hospital bed she was lying on, and looked at his hands, which were busy fumbling together. It seemed that he didn't know what to say, so she spoke first, "What are you doing here?" she asked sternly. _

_"Can't a guy visit his best friend when she's at the hospital?" he said jokily, but sighed when her face didn't even falter and stayed serious as ever. He sighed and pushed his sleek blonde hair back and out of his face, "I'm sorry for this whole thing. I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you. I really am sorry!" _

_She frowned when she heard this, 'He can't really think this whole thing is his fault. I mean, yeah some of it is, but not the whole thing. And now look at him—on the verge of crying,' she thought. She took hold of his bigger hands, and squeezed them making him look at her. She smiled, "Don't blame yourself. You really shouldn't. It wasn't **entirely** your fault," she smiled wider. He smiled with her, and they continued to talk to each other slowly until they were talking like real friends again._

_Soon they were both lying on the bed, sharing the blanket that barely covered both of them, and held hands. "So, when do you think your knee is going to heal so you can play soccer? You know bushy was whining that you'll never get to play with you again, and that he'll never have a real challenge ever."_

_"I don't know," she murmured, closing her eyes. _

_"I see," he said back, yawning. The red head completely closed her eyes, and fell asleep automatically as the guy right next to her did the same thing._

_Matt left a couple of hours ago, and now Sora was all alone in her room again. She was about to go back to sleep, but she was interrupted when she heard a knock at the door that opened when the doctor went in. "Hi, doctor!" she greeted happily, but she frowned when she saw the face of the doctors. It looked like something bad just happened, and that's when Sora remembered about her parents. They were in the accident with her, and now she didn't know how they are. "How are they?" she asked immediately._

_"I'm sorry," the doctor started and that was enough for Sora, and she started to cry, "Your parents didn't make it through the accident. They died just thirty minutes ago. I'm really sorry." And the doctor left so Sora could deal with the news alone. But right now, all she needed was someone with her to hug her and tell her that it was okay. Not knowing what to do without her parents all she wanted to do was cry until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She curled into a ball and started to bawl harder until she cried herself to sleep._

* * *

_She was awaken by the light tapping on her shoulder. Slowly waking up, she opened her eyes and saw that the doctor was sitting right next to her with a notebook in his hands. "How are you?" he asked._

_"Tired, and I'm ready to go back to sleep," she sniffed._

_"Well, I just have to tell you what happened with you and then you can go back to sleep."_

_"Okay," she yawned. _

_"Well, all your wounds are healing extraordinary and they should be completely fine after a week or two. But your knee isn't doing as fine as your wounds because it is completely dislocated. It should heal and you could walk by yourself after two weeks, but you need to cut back with the running that would dislocate your knee again."_

_The girl's eyes widened, "Does that mean I can't play soccer again?"_

_"You probably can if your knee heals really good, but you can't do a lot of soccer that would work your knee too much," he told her._

_"That's fine, I'm happy that at least I can play soccer and tennis."_

_"You're going to start rehab for your knee in two weeks and then you'll keep going for another four weeks. After that, you can go home."_

_"Where would I go home to? I mean, my parents are gone and I don't know any relatives that I have."_

_"We looked it up, and your parents said that if they should die and leave you homeless, you are to go to your aunt and uncle who live in Kyoto when your done with your rehab."_

_"Okay, so that'll be in like a month?"_

_"Yes, and that's all I have to say. Do you have any questions for me?"_

_"Nope. Now can I go to sleep?"_

_The doctor laughed, "Go ahead," and he left for her to sleep in peace._

* * *

_(February 14, 2002)_

_A knock was heard, and Sora perked her up to see who it was. A blond entered the room with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "Hey, Sora, you okay?" he asked as he sat down right next her on the seat, "Here's some flowers for you!"_

_She took it, and softly took it from him. Getting up, she limped to the counter and grabbed a vase to fill it with water and put the beautiful roses in it. Sora slowly walked back to the bed, and before she laid back down, she put the vase on the night table. "I love them," she told him._

_"That great! So Happy Valentine's Day!" he greeted._

_"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry that I didn't get you anything, if I only knew you were coming I would have."_

_"Don't worry about it." he shushed her._

_"Hey, Tai told me that you had a new girlfriend. Who's the lucky girl?" Sora asked him._

_"Cara," he whispered that she didn't even hear a syllable. _

_"What? Who?"_

_"Cara," he said a bit louder._

_"Cara," she whispered too, "You can't mean Cara McClain, the girl that I completely hate and you totally know it," she yelled a bit louder. Sora never really liked Cara and Cara never liked Sora. They were sworn enemies since second grade when Cara would start to play little tricks on her, but when they got to middle school Cara's tricks got even bigger. When they were both in seventh grade, Cara cut Sora's long red hair until it was a messy cut all the way to her shoulder with some part looking a bit bald. Sora had to wear a hat for a whole three months until her hair was a reasonable height, but still a bit messy. One would think that Sora would do something for pay back, but she was never one to do so. All she did was take the tricks and suck it up, and waited for Cara to grow out of her immature ways, but she never did. Just two days ago when Tai visited her for the tenth time of the month, he told her that it was Cara who wrote both the notes to her and Matt, and she's been bragging it to anybody that would hear her that she was the reason why Sora and Matt aren't no longer best friends. _

_And the fact that she and Matt were no longer best friends was so true. He only visited her three times the whole time she was here, and all they did was sit in silence until Matt would make some excuse to leave such as he had band practice or he had a date. And Sora had enough of him, "Why don't you just go home!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. _

_"What are you talking about?" he asked, surprised by her sudden actions._

_"I had enough of you, Matt Ishida. The whole Cara thing was the last straw, I can't take anymore of you. I can't even believe that you would even go out with Cara when you know that it was her whole fault about the dinner we had, and probably why I'm even here."_

_"You can't blame her. You are the one that ran away!"_

_"So you're blaming me that it's my fault I'm like this!" she yelled even louder, and she was sure that everyone could hear them fight, "And you can also blame me that my parents are dead!" She gasped and covered her mouth. She never told him that and was never planning to, "Why don't you just go," she commanded._

_"What?" he didn't hear her, but only thought of what she said about her parents dying._

_"GO!" she yelled throwing a pillow at his head._

_He backed away going closer to the door, "What?" he repeated._

_"GO!" she yelled again._

_"What?" he asked still wondering what she said, but was still backing away and was now right next to the door opening it._

_"GOOOO! I hate you!" she screamed the loudest she can with tears falling down her face. She picked up the vase next to her, and threw it towards him with full force, but it hit the door when he closed it with him on the other side. She threw the blanket over her head, and started to let all the tears fall. _

* * *

_(March 12, 2002)_

_Rehab for her knee wasn't the easiest thing to do, but Sora did it. Her knee was now healed, but not completely, and she could walk all by herself with a bit of a limp going on. Today her aunt and uncle was going to pick her up and bring her to Kyoto with them so they could take care of her, but Sora was not that excited. This was her home, and she didn't want to leave it for anything. Matt-she would miss him, but he did say that he didn't want to see her ever again, and the fact that she yelled at him. She knew that they were never to see each other again. _

_She sat down on the wheelchair as Tai brought her outside the hospital building where a limo was parked right next to the sidewalk. A tall gray-haired man in a suit took the suitcase that the two nurses carried for her, and put it inside the opened trunk at the back of the long car. Then the butler as he seemed walked back to the door and opened it, "Miss Sora, I am Harris and I'm going to be your butler for your time in Kyoto. I work for your aunt and uncle and they told me to bring you to their home, and take care of you. Right now, they are in Europe doing some business, but they will be coming back tomorrow to see you. May you come in so we can make our way to the mansion in Kyoto?" said Harris._

_Sora just nodded because she never knew her relatives were this rich to have their own limo, butler, and mansion. And she was suppose to live with them for the rest of her life! She stood up from her wheelchair, and looked at Tai, "Hey," she quietly said to him, avoiding eye contact._

_"Sora, I'll miss you." he simply said, and that just got her to cry her eyes out._

_"Oh, Tai! I don't want to leave, I would rather stay with you and your family instead of my rich aunt and uncle."_

_"You don't mean that. I know you'd rather live with her filthy rich relatives than with me and my poor family," he smiled, but he had sadness in his eyes._

_She lightly hit him on the arm, "Don't say that! And your family is not poor, and yes I would rather stay with you then my relatives."_

_"Whatever you say, Sora, whatever you say!" he shook his head, and gave her a hug with a tight embrace. She returned the hug with her own, and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Mmm, Tai, I'll miss you!" _

_"And I'll miss you. Now go, before you start to make me cry!" he laughed as he wiped her tears off her face._

_She smiled, and entered the limo. Before Harris the butler drove away, she opened the window and gave him a wave good bye, "Next time we meet each other, I expect a soccer match. One on one!" she yelled, "Promise?"_

_"I promise!" he yelled back, and she was off. _

* * *

_Sora stared out the tinted window and started to think about a certain blond haired boy, 'He did say that he never wanted to talk nor see me again, but then why did he come visit me at the hospital. Of course he would, he probably felt bad that it was kind of his fault that I was in that accident. And I do blame him,' she pouted, 'I miss him though. Ugh, I hate him!' she groaned, 'But I still love him. This is too complicated for me.' _

_"Excuse me, Miss Sora," Sora's thoughts were interrupted by the deep voice of Harris, "We are here."_

_"Oh, yes." Sora just said, and she opened the door. She was greeted by a whole group of people waiting at the front door. There was at least 20 people standing there and they all seem like people that help around the house. Harris was now standing right behind her, "There are five cooks in the house, you'll usually find them all in the kitchen if you need them," and when Harris said this-five people raised their hands and I guess they were the cooks in the house, "Four gardeners. They'll be usually outside or sometimes inside to tend the flowers inside the mansion, but they'll only be here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays," four people raised their hands, "Two drivers, James and Luke," two guys in the front tipped their hats, "They'll be in their rooms in the mansion, and you can call them anytime if you want to go anywhere. And there are 5 maids and 5 butlers in the house," 10 women and men stepped forward and bowed, "And I am the head butler in the house. If you need anything, you can come to me anytime."_

_"That's nice," she just said. This was too much for her cause she never thought that she would ever have 20 people doing stuff for her when she was completely capable of doing it herself. "Do you think I can take a nap?" she asked._

_"Of course, the trip must have took some energy from you. Lilly will show you to your room." Harris said as he gave all her five suitcases to three butlers. A woman probably around her early twenties stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Hello, Miss Sora, I'm Lilly and I'll be your personal maid. If you need anything, you can come to me." she said in a very sweet voice, "Now if you may follow me, I will show you to your room."_

_Sora followed her, and she was led to the second floor. Lilly stopped right next to huge wooden doors, "This is your room. After you're done packing and feeling like you're at home, may you call me at my room? And I'll show you around the whole mansion when you do so." Sora nodded at Lilly, who left to leave Sora to go into her room by herself. Slowly opening the huge oak doors, she gasped when she entered the huge room. The room had a princess feeling once Sora entered her new bedroom. In the middle of the room right next to the back wall was a gigantic king-size canopy bed with an ivory color. Silk cloths were wrapped around post of the bed and another enormous cloth cascaded from the top of the bed. Peach and a light pink were the two most seen colors in her room, and she didn't mind. She screamed in joy, and ran to her princess bed and jumped on it and landed with a big plop. She giggled and grabbed a pillow from the huge pile of different shape and size pillows on her bed. _

_After five minutes of giving herself a tour of her room and looking at every inch, she decided to call Lilly. She ran over to the old looking style telephone and picked it up. Right next to the telephone was what looked like a list of people. She skimmed down the paper and saw Lilly's name on it, and right next to her name was the number 18. On the phone she pressed the button that had the one on it and then the number eight. After three quick rings, Sora heard Lilly's voice, "Miss Sora?"_

"_Yeah, you told me to call you after I was done looking at me room?"_

_"Yes, I'll be right there to show you around the whole mansion. Goodbye, Miss Sora!"_

_"Bye," and then Sora hanged up and waited for Lilly to show up._

_After the tour with Lilly that took a whole two hours to see the whole mansion, Sora sat down on her new favorite bed and sighed. She learned all that she can about her new home, and she slowly is starting to warm up to it. _

_She knew that the mansion has three levels to it not including the basement and the attic. In the basement, there was just an indoor pool and a small theater, which she was thinking of using today. The first level had the kitchen, 2 living rooms, 3 family rooms, two study rooms (one for her uncle and one for her aunt), a huge library, five bathrooms, the dining room, and a room that had a pool table and a bar. The second room was for her aunt, uncle, and her own rooms with some rooms for their guests that decide to stay for the night. Also right next to her room was a huge closet that her aunt and uncle had people make for her as a coming home surprise, and Sora just loved it. And the final level was for the rooms that the workers that help around the house sleep in. "I'm going to love this house," she said to herself before she fell asleep._

* * *

_(April 5, 2003)_

_Sora has now been living in the mansion for a year and a month already, and she completely fell in love with her house here. Her aunt and uncle were usually away for business stuff in other countries for most of the time, leaving Sora here with the twenty helpers in the mansion. She and Lilly have became the best of friends, and they just arrived from the mall after their shopping spree. Her aunt has been nagging Sora that she doesn't go shopping much, and that she needed to get out of the house more often. Sora didn't know why not going shopping a lot is a bad thing, but it is to her aunt. So she thought that since it's a Saturday, she would go shopping for fun and to stop her aunt from annoying her. Sora got to use her aunt's credit card since Aunt Penelope was so persistent of Sora going on a shopping spree and using her credit card. So, Sora took the card and also took Lilly to go shopping with her. They've been at the mall for five hours and went home after thirty-three big bags and twenty-four smaller bags, and it took all six butlers and the driver to take to her room with two rounds to the car. If you think Sora is a spoiled brat now since she had a lot of money because of her Aunt Penelope and Uncle Samson's wealth (they were worth at least two million dollars and counting, but Sora had no idea how they got all this money), but she loves to give some of their money to charity and such. Just last week, she held a charity party for kids whose parents died and left them homeless and raised a bit over a million dollars. _

_She was about to put all her new clothes and stuff away, but there was a soft knock on the door, "Excuse me, Sora, but I must give you this letter that has just came from the mail."_

_"Oh, thank you, Lilly!" she thanked and took the letter from the petite maid._

_"And Larry wanted me to ask you what you wanted for dinner?" Lilly asked before she left._

_"Hmm, I'm feeling very Italian right now!" Sora said._

_"I'll tell him right now, and I'll call you when dinner's ready."_

_"Okay, bye." Sora made her way to her small desk, and looked at the letter. She was about to drop it when she saw the front of the envelope, "Matt?" she whispered to no one but herself. Ripping the envelope open, she took out the letter and started to read it out loud to understand better whatever she was about to read, "Hey Sora, I'm sorry that I didn't write to you sooner, but I didn't know what to say and I still don't. I don't know what's going on with your life, so won't you write to me to tell me what's going on. Well, my life's doing fine so far. The Teenage Wolves are getting famous and famous by the minute, and we're hearing from our manager that we're probably going to get a contract to one of the best companies in the world. I'm so excited for this, but I don't even know if it's true," she stopped and smiled. Sora was so happy for Matt and his band, and she wanted to know more, "I heard that you and Tai still talk, and you guys talk a lot," which was true since Tai at least is nice enough to spend some time talking to her, "He and I are still good friends which is a miracle cause I'm ready to kill him. Cara and I are still together," this should have surprised her, but Tai told her two months ago when Sora asked about Matt and Cara, "You should have given her a chance. She's a really nice girl, and it was just a little trick she did when she wrote those letters. So hey, write back! Matt."_

_Sora slowly walked to the bathroom while reading the letter over again. And every word she read, the angrier she became. When she finally got to the bathroom, she threw out the letter and furiously sighed. What the fuck was that about? Why did he even have to tell her about him and Cara! She could care less about them, and she wished they both went to hell! No, she didn't mean that—well the part where Matt goes to hell, but she could care less about Cara. She hated Matt though, and how he was a horrible best friend. The next time they see each other, she was going to hate him._

* * *

_(January 20, 2006)_

_Sora walked downstairs to meet up with her uncle and aunt since Lilly said that they wanted to see her for something. The way that Lilly described it, she was afraid of what they were exactly going to talk about with her. She entered the library slowly, and she saw that her Aunt Penelope and Uncle Samson were sitting down on the red and gold sofa and they were waiting for her to arrive. "Why don't you sit down, Sora?" Aunt Penelope started as she looked directly at Sora._

_Sora did what she was told, "Am I in trouble?" she asked immediately what was bothering her._

_"Oh no!" her uncle laughed at her, "Not all! We just wanted to tell you something. Your Aunt and I were sent to someplace else in Tokyo for a business thing for work, and we have to move just for a year or so and then we'll move back here. And you have to move with us, Sora." Uncle Samson told her._

_"Is that it?" Sora wondered, "Cause that's completely fine with me."_

_"Goodie," her aunt exclaimed, "You may bring Lilly with us since we're going to her hometown and we're also bringing Harris with us, of course."_

_"May I ask where we are going to move to?" Sora questioned._

_"Odaiba!" _

* * *

_(February 1, 2006)_

_Taking all the stuff from the big cardboard box and putting them on the floor of her new temporary room. It was all of her framed photos, scrapbooks, and photo books. She put them all inside the cabinet, and then took another cardboard box. While she put all her clothes inside the smaller closet, she started to drone off._

_She was back here in Odaiba, and nothing really changed since the four years she was gone. She couldn't wait to go back to school to see all of her old friends, and probably make some new friends. She especially couldn't wait to see Tai, and she wondered how much he changed. Probably he still has his big bushy brown hair, and didn't cut an inch of it yet. And she couldn't wait to see her special blond friend. She sighed and picked up a picture frame and decided to put it on the windowsill. She did just so, and when she looked out to see the view, she gasped. Right outside her new house was Matt and a dirty blonde haired girl wearing a really short skirt and a really tight tank top. It was freaking winter, who the hell would wear something like that that didn't even cover half of her skin. The only person that would do such a thing was…Cara. The girl turned around so Sora could completely see her face, and it was the girl she hated since forever, Cara McClain. She tightly gripped the curtains that hung from the top of the windows, "I still hate him!" she said through gritted teeth, "And I hate every reason that makes me love you cause each one makes it harder for me to let you go." (HaHaHa- to J.S.) _

_Sora went back to unpacking everything, and now she knew she could wait to go back to school._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I knew that was a long chapter, but I just wanted to put everything that happened before the beginning of the story. One more chapter to go, and then I'll start to continue "Mr. RockStar". I just hope this time I get more than six reviews to make me sooo happy!**

**Love always, **

**nickygirl**


	8. The End Part I

**A/N: Sniff Almost Last chapter….**

**I feel sooooo bad that it took me such a long time to update, but I seriously had the most major writer's block anyone could ever had, and I had to write little by little of the story because of it and the fact that the story would turn out better that way. I'm not sure about making a sequel to this or something like that since I have no idea how to make a sequel to this is such.**

**Okay, my lovely utterly the best readers ever, this is the last chapter and I'm so happy that you guys like it (well, I hope), and thanks to the people that reviewed the previous chapters—Kisses to all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-The End**

Sora sighed as she dropped her stuff on the hardwood floor. She just came back from Mimi's sleepover, and she was tired as hell. The whole time they stayed up all night watching five movies, talking about boys, saying mean stuff about Matt, and talking to Tai on the phone until two in the morning since they woke him up from his "very important needed sleep", but they did mange to get invited to Tai's new girlfriend's party. Which reminded her that she had to get ready since the party is in three hours and the girls will be coming over in an hour and a half.

She rushed into the bathroom, almost slipped from her long peasant skirt, but still got into the warm comfortable shower in one piece. Sora always loved showers, and always tried to take one every chance she could, since they did remind her of the rain. And it was the perfect place to just think. Closing her eyes shut, she decided to do so…thinking.

_"Come on, Sora, get down from there! You might break your neck," Sora heard a voice below. She gripped the branch and looked down to meet a pair of enchanting sapphire eyes._

_"Then why don't you get up here cause **I**'m not going down unless you make me," she stuck out her tongue as a tease. She knew her best friend was afraid of heights, and that there was no way he was going to climb up…or she thought. Hearing a couple of grunts and silent whimpers, she looked down to see the blond slowly climbing the huge oak tree that they found in the woods just yesterday, and he had his eyes shut. She giggled and slowly climbed down, "Yamato, there's no way I'm going to **l**et you break your neck. Let's g**o** down before you fall," she said in a gentle voice. He nodded in agreement and joy and started to ascend back down. When both of their feet were firmly on the ground, he fell with a PLOP and pulled her down with her. The two best friends started to wrestle each other all over the dirt floor with li**v**ely laughing as they had so much fun. _

_Five minutes pass**e**d, and they were lying down with their back to the ground. "You are going to my tenth birthday party? Right, Sora?" he asked quietly turning his head to meet her fiery ruby eyes._

_She returned the gaze, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she whispered back, grabbing his hands into a friendly grip._

She pushed her wet hair back so it was out of her face, and then faced up with her eyes closed letting the warm droplets of water quickl**y** fall on her. She gr**a**bbed the bottle of sha**m**poo behind her from the sm**a**ll shelf and squirted a huge glob on her small hand. Applying it on her red hair, she le**t** her own hands massage her scalp and she closed her eyes **o**nce again.

_"**I** have to be home before 4 or my mom will find out that I **s**neaked out to a party that she said I couldn't go to," a twelve-year-old Sora whispered in a **h**ush voice to the boy next to her._

_"Four? In the morning?" Yamato asked, confusion written on h**i**s face, "Why four in the morning?"_

_"That's when my mom wakes up to go to the shop. I have no i**d**ea why she wakes up that early, but I could care less," she shrugged and continued walking h**a**nd in hand with the blond. Both were walking to one of Matt's good friend's house for a late party starting ten at night and was said to not end until six in the morning if everything turned out right. They reached the Victorian house after a ten-minute chilly walk from Sora's house, and exactly arrived at 10:30 PM. "Matt, Sora," they heard a voice call to them, "I thought you weren't coming," Tai slurred and threw his arms around Matt and gave him a peck on the cheeks as a greeting. Sora suppressed a giggle when she saw Matt's outraged face, "Arrrg, you're drunk!" Matt exclaimed as he pushed Tai off of him, but pulled him back as Tai started to fall, "And you smell like beer!" he growled, with a disgusted face._

_"Where Sora?" he mumbled that it took a while for her to understand._

_"Right behind you, Tai," she answered and watched him turn around and gaze at her with his chocolate eyes._

_"S-SORA!" he screamed, his arms spread ready to give her an embrace. She dodged him right in time because Tai fell with a thump on the floor—fainted. _

_"I can't **b**elieve him," Matt muttered under his breath, "Let's go put in him in a room before something else happens to him." Sora nodded and helped Matt pick the bushy-haired guy up the stairs. Sora op**e**ned the first door she saw, but closed it immediately when she caught the sight of a high school couple taking their clothes off. "What happened?" Matt asked when he saw the look on her fa**c**e. _

_"Nothing," she shook her he**a**d, "Hey, why not **u**se that room instead of this one?" she suggested as she pointed the room right acros**s** where they were. Matt just shrugg**e**d and carried Tai to the room and put him on the bed. He walked out and waited at the doorframe and watched the redhead beauty sit down next to Tai on the edge of the bed. _

_Sora pushed Tai hard enough so he was lying sideways and then tucked him in tightly with the covers. She turned around and stared at Matt for a moment until she decided to speak_, _"I probably should stay here and watch him. You know just incase something happens."_

_Matt thought for a while thinking about it. He wanted her to himself, as selfish as it seems, for the whole night. But Sora looked like she wanted to stay with Tai, taking care of him. He silently cursed Tai, but his own selfishness won._

_"Why don't you hang out with me and once in a while you can come back here and see how he's doing?" he suggested, and watched her think it over._

_"Sure, that sounds good to me," she agreed, taking his hand as he led her downstairs._

Sora gasped as s**h**e realized that the water turned ice cold as sh**e** accidentally turned the dial so it pointed to the blue spot. She quickly turned it back to the red spot with a shivering hand, and calmed down when **i**t returned to the comfortable warm water. **S**he took hold of the conditioner bottle and applied a large amount on her hair and started to massage her head.

_She was never one to do **s**omething like this—lie to the school's principal, not even the teachers—but Sora had n**o** choice. If she told the truth, she and Matt would be in so much trouble for skipping class so they could go to a concert that they had to go to, but when it got cancelled, they both tried to sneak back to school without anyone noticing._

_"Miss Takenouchi, if we find out that you are not telling the truth, you may be getting in deeper trouble than you will if you just tell us the trut**h**," the principal said, walking back and forth in her small office._

_"But I t**o**ld you, it is the **t**ruth. I started to get sick on our way to school, and when I told Matt that I was sick he said that he would bring me home. I kept on telling him that he should just drop me home, but he wouldn't and send that he would never leave me home sick without my mom home, so he stayed with me," she lied._

_"But then why are you here?" the principal asked, suspicion in her voice, "Aren't you sick?"_

_"Of course, I have a major headache. But I knew that if I acted that I felt better, Matt would just go back to school with me and so he wouldn't get in trouble," Sora explained with another lie, but she amazed herself on how well that it sounded._

_"Fine, I believe you. Miss Takenouchi, you aren't one to lie to someone so I shall just let you go with a warning. Good day," the principal said, and Sora left with a sigh of relief. Matt met her at the doorway, "What happened?" he whispered. She ignored him until they reached their lockers, "I just told her that I felt sick, and you brought me home. Whatever, blah blah, whatever, and they all them stuff that just got us out of trouble," she explained as she opened her locker and took out all the stuff that she needed._

_"Thank God, if I got in trouble one more time, my dad would kill me!" he yelled in relief._

_"Well, then you owe me," she said as she walked away with a smile on her face._

Before she realized it, her fingers started to get wrinkly and the hot water turned colder by the moment. She shut the water off and wrapped a blue towel around her petite body and stepped out onto the chilly tiled floor.

"You look wonderful!" chirped Mimi as she entered the huge house of Sora's. The other girls, Kari and Yolei, nodded their head in agreement—approving her choice of tight-distressed jeans tucked in brown cowboy boots. A loose fitting jungle green shirt with a v-neck that goes all the way below the chest over a brown tank top, she also wore to complete the look. (I love to talk about clothes and this is one of my actual outfits…just wanted to say that) "I was going to do my hair, but I had to open the door for you girls," Sora explained, gripping a piece of her wet hair.

"Well, then go ahead. I need something to eat before we go!" Mimi said, walking to the kitchen.

Sora gripped Tai's hand tighter when she saw three guys look her way with lust in their eyes. She laid her head on the nape of his neck and sighed. "What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Everything. The world hates me," she bluntly explained. She felt the vibration of his laugh and picked her head to look at him. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "You want a drink or something?"

"Sure, and if you need to find me I'll be around the place." And then they went their separate ways with Sora just walking around to find a familiar face…but not too familiar she thought as she walked into a certain blond that she did not want to see right now.

* * *

**A/N: I know this doesn't seem like the ending, but I'll put the next chapter. Okay, this story is going to be nine chapters instead of eight as I thought it would be. Is that a good thing? I just thought that I didn't put a chapter in here for such a long time that I needed one fast. So here's chapter eight…and I'll try to get chapter nine quicker than it took me to put this chapter. It's not the best, but bear with me please. I know this isn't going the best chapter ever, but at least I got a chapter on.**

**Just for fun…I put a somewhat easy secret message in this chapter. Whoever are the first and second reviewers to get it right….I'll dedicate the ninth and last chapter to them. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Love always**

**nickygirl **


	9. The End Part II

**A/N: okay this is surely going to be the last chapter, and I won't talk any more.**

**This chapter is dedicated to "Chitsuki Masuki" and "Yamora Love n Friendship" for being the best reviewers and getting the secret message, which was "I love Yamato Ishida because he is so hot" Hahaha…I'm retarded XP**

**Alright this is where we left off:**

_Sora gripped Tai's hand tighter when she saw three guys look her way with lust in their eyes. She laid her head on the nape of his neck and sighed. "What's wrong?" Tai asked._

"_Everything. The world hates me," she bluntly explained. She felt the vibration of his laugh and picked her head to look at him. "What's so funny about that?"_

"_Nothing," he shook his head, "You want a drink or something?"_

"_Sure, and if you need to find me I'll be around the place." And then they went their separate ways with Sora just walking around to find a familiar face…but not too familiar she thought as she walked into a certain blond that she did not want to see right now._

Chapter 9- The End Part II

His sapphire eyes that she always dreamed about bored into her unique ruby eyes. "Excuse me," she muttered with a sneer and turned away to leave. She would have gone back to find Tai, but Matt just had to grab her wrist with an iron grip. He spun her around roughly so she would be looking at him, and she collided on his hard rock chest with a bump. "Let go of me!" she pulled her arm so he would let go, "What do you want?" she scoffed, rubbing her now red wrist.

"I want to talk with you," he whispered, his head down.

"Well, I don't. Now if you excuse me," and she tried to leave again.

"Oh no, you don't," Matt grabbed the other wrist and pulled her back. Sora moaned and decided to just cooperate, or she'll just end up with two red wrists. With her hands on her hips, she stared at him.

"Not here," she heard him say before he took a hold of her hand and led her to an empty room upstairs.

"What the fuck is your problem? Bringing me here, and I don't even want to, and the fact that we have nothing to talk about!" she yelled as he closed the door.

"Can you calm down?" he said to her, his voice cool and calm.

"NO! I cannot! I just want to yell at you as much as I can," she marched up to him and stared up to meet his dark blue eyes.

"Fine, yell as much as you want," he replied, taking a seat on the bed.

She stared at him disbelief in her eyes, but she wanted to just tell him everything that she could. Everything that she held back and everything she wanted to tell him, "I want to hate you—did you know that? But I just can't because every time I want to—I think about how much I want you and how much it would hurt if I lost you," she felt wet tears run freely across her tanned skin and she could care less. She wanted him to see how much she's hurting and for him to feel guilty, as selfish as it sounds, but she did, "I gave you everything that I could. I gave you my friendship and you became my best friend. I gave you my love even though you didn't return it. And I gave you a chance to be with me, but at the end you'll be just the boy that had to many chances." Now she felt embarrassed telling him these things and crying hard as ever. And it was her mistake when she looked into his deep ocean eyes to see how he was reacting to all of this. The moment she stared into his sadness and guilt, she just felt like going up to him and giving him a big hug telling him that she's sorry and didn't mean anything she said. But she couldn't, "I can't do this anymore," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Her legs just gave up and let her fall onto the carpeted ground, "I just can't," she repeated, a bit louder as she stared at the ground with her tear stained face and red swollen eyes, "And do you know why I kept this fucking tattoo?" she yelled now, pointing to the butterfly tattoo at the corner of her eye, "Cause it was like a scar that reminded me of you, and something I wasn't just ready to loose."

Matt looked at the fiery girl whose flames were extinguished (**hahaha…sounded good at the time**) and couldn't help but feel guilty and sad for her. It was he who caused all her pains that she was feeling right now. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her and always did, but was too afraid to loose her, as corny as it sounds, but she means everything to him. He just wanted to pick her up from the floor and embrace her so he could tell her that he loved her. But before he could, the girl got up and started to leave. He grabbed her arm softly and turned her around so she could look how he wanted to tell her something. He cupped her cheek and looked at her directly in the eye, "I love you," he murmured, keeping their gaze.

She just wanted to kiss him right there and then with all her might when he said those three words she dreamed, wished, and wanted him to say. This time, it didn't work as it would have if he said this a couple of years ago—she laid her head on his chest and banged her fist onto his chest. "WHY?" she wailed, "Why are you saying this now when I'm like this? Why did you wait this long to say it?" she thumped her fist harder that he winced, but he didn't dare move, "It doesn't matter. You don't mean it anyways," she whispered to him, and started to leave. She didn't get to go anywhere since he grabbed her and pulled her back into an embrace, "I'm not lying," he said, her head still on his chest, "And I would never do something like that. It's true, and it's been true since forever. I wasn't sure about us being together because we might loose each other if we have a fight or something. I know, I know—I sound really corny. But believe me, Sor, that I love you with all my heart and I don't see myself with anyone but you. And I just hope that you could forgive me cause I really am sorr…" and before he finished, Sora lifted her head and pulled his head closer to hers so she could kiss him.

Sora didn't know why she did it, but she kissed Matt Ishida. Maybe it was a spur in the moment, but she thought it was something that she wanted to do so bad that she had to do it before it disappeared. She pulled away for a gasp of breath and then looked at Matt and saw a happy look at his face. He was just about to kiss her again, but she pulled away and put a five-foot space between. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore," and she left without looking back.

**A/N: don't kill me, but that's how the story ends. Really short I know...but I didn't want the ending to be predictable. Thanks to all the reviewers that read and reviewed this story, and I love every single one of you. **

**This story finally ends here.**

**Love always**

**Nickygirl**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Didn't see this coming did you...and those of you who did--Curses!**

Sora haven't seen nor talked to Matt since that party, and she hoped that he wasn't too mad at her for her decision. And in fact that she felt bad and regreted what she did say that night. She sighed and looked through her binder for her homework before she entered the classroom. The binder and everything else she was carrying fell to the ground when she got pushed over by some person passing by and didn't see her. "Watch your step, asshole!" she yelled, and picked up all her stuff before they got trampled by the passing students in the crowded hallway.

"Let me help you," she heard a baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine. She feared looking up because she knew who it was since only one person had that kind of effect on her. She saw a pale hand pick up her history book and handed it to her. She muttered a thank you before leaving with all her stuff. "Don't go, please?" she heard him beg before she got too far. She turned around, and regreted when she accidently looked into his eyes. She melted at the sight and immediately looked back down before she did something else that she might not want to do. "I really am sorry, and you don't have to talk to me ever again. But I just want you to tell me that you still love me," he begged again with pleading eyes that she caught herself looking at once again, "CauseI still love you."

And that was it for Sora. She dropped her books and ran. She collidedinto his embrace and gave him a forgiving kiss that he returned. They didn't stop until they were on their last breath and when her lips were all bruised, "I do love you, andI never stopped," she said to him with another kiss.

"I love you,Sora Takenouchi," he whispered into her ear.

"Dork," she giggled as his breath tickled her ears, "You finally took that chance."

**A/N: It's really done...I swear. Alright, since this story's done...I can finally can start on chapter three of "Mr. RockStar" sinceIsee that some of you really want that story to be updated, andI wasfor sure about this when I got a review by a somewhat sounding reviewer thatI didn't review "Mr. RockStar" for what?A month or two?**

**Well, fear not becauseI will get a chapter for sure at the beginning ofMay sinceI can't do it this month sinceI'm going to Florida for Spring Break. (Yay meeee!) **

**Please review!**

**AndI hope you liked this story...since it really is done.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...got you!**

**Well just review please.**


End file.
